Du Ebrithil
by Con Dar Lioness
Summary: "Ebrithil" The Rider wispered, kneeling on the blood stained earth. "I serve". They swore, clasping their fist to their heart. Raising their eyes they stared at the most powerful rider in existance... Rated K for violence and death.
1. Legal Stuff

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. I am not CP. If I were I would have Roran buried beneath the blood stained earth. I do not wake up halfway across the world. Nor do I have a sister. If I did own the Inheritance Cycle Eragon would also be dead and Murtagh and Arya would have some chapters in the story. Also, Eragon would be much more mature. I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or anything connected with it. I am merely a "FAN" thus the reason "FAN FICTION".


	2. Prologue

The darkness was complete. Whole, shadows swirled like mist within the core of her mind. Sometimes she retreated here, to this world of obsidian. It was so calm, and peaceful. The darkness danced around her, drawing black threads across her skin in a caress.

Hidden deep in the cracks and crevices of her soul, prowling behind the shadows, the beast stalked.

She didn t know why she did it. Maybe _he _did this to her. He probably did, once, but now she came here of her own free will. Or was it? You could never really tell with the broken souls, how their will was shattered and moulded into a form of _his_ wish.

She recalled her breaking. It had been elongated and excruciating . Perhaps she had been too strong or stubborn. Maybe. Or maybe he wanted her to suffer, to scream in unbearable agony for hours on end.

Her body had been the easiest to break. So many tender, soft areas and hundreds of bones too crush beneath his hand. Scars crisscrossed her body, glowing a delicate silver. They could be healed. In time. They were, every time she felt herself falling closing her eyes, fading into the darkness. She would always wake up, her body unmarked the scars gone with skin as smooth as a newborn. He went to great lenghts to keep her alive.

The breaking of her mind hadn't been too difficult after that either. Her resistance had been worn down like rocks on a shore, while her body was left beaten and bruised. She had been already delirious when he struck her. He was strong, but somehow she was stronger. Even covered in blood, chained like a savage and collared like a beast she was stronger. _Ha, _she was just a credit to her masters. Those whose eyes shone with wisdom passed down through the ages. The best of course.

It had taken him and one hundred of his masters best, to invade her mind. She had held on for as long as she could but like a sapling in front of an avalanche, she had bowed under the pressure, taking as many of his men as she could to drown under the ice and fire.

_Her Spirit._

The beast snarled furiously. A pair of fierce, intelligent eyes illuminated the dark, claws raking against it's prison . The elslaving chains rattled as it reared up trying to break free. Only to have silence return as the beast quit, hanging its head in shame.

Ah yes. _He_ came close, ever so close, to breaking her spirit. After her mind it wasn t to difficult. He knew the name she hid within, the one she kept to herself. The name that surrendered her will, he ripped memories and secrets from the deepest corner of her mind. He found her most sacred secret of all, the one that had been hidden by five ancient Masters and their Dragons. The secret she never knew, the secret she longed to remain hidden in the ancient tombs of her ten teachers.

Shuffling its wings restlessly, the beast tested its cold and painful but weakening bindings. _Soon,_ it hissed, a promise, its thoughts edged with menace. The beast threw its head up and roared scorching black flames into the darkness. _Very soon, ye who caged us shall be punished._ The Dragon growled slowly closing its eyes to the dark.


	3. Chapter One

The sun slowly rose, sending warmth in a swell over the land of Alagaësia. The figure, cloaked in black leather quivered in the shadow of an ancient tree. Inhaling she closed her eyes as the warm rays of the sun hit her, heat cascading through her body in waves.

Birds, in the still shadow canopy behind her chirped and burst into song as sunlight filtered down through the trees, pushing away the mist and fog.

Sitting down she crossed her arms and legs, her eyes still closed. Reducing the barriers that shielded her mind to wisps of existence she exhaled slowly.

Extending her ancient mind into the forest leagues behind her she smiled, for the first in many days. It was a gentle, peaceful smile. One that not often graced her face. It was complete change to her normal ice-cold demeanour. It was not often she let her guard down. Even among those who she knew could never hurt her, it was always there. An unyielding resistance born by pain and suffering, heartache and loss.

To the left of her was the battle ravished city of Feinster. Smoke rose from various points all over the city, the majority seeping into the sky by the gate Eragon and Saphira had launched their attack at. It was a black dawn. It wasn't the first nor would it be the last she saw.

Beyond the city was the vast encampment that was called The Varden. Masses of tents and fires surrounded the city, enclosing it in a ring of bodies, bleating animals and noise. How the noise angered her. Even from here, atop a hill a few leagues away from the Freedom fighters, she could hear everything. The clang as blacksmiths worked on their iron, the screams and moans of the dieing and wounded, the chatter of the women as they made bread or went about their daily duties. Even the banter and boasts of warriors over the slaying of foes.

She ignored them, the humans. She despised their lack of regard to the earth and to animals. Meat. Arya shuddered. She had eaten it once, well more than once. It wasn't willing of course. She didn't have a choice in the matter. Why humans ate it for pleasure was beyond her. Everything needed for growth or repairs could be found in fruit and vegetables. Vegetarian. That's what they called her kind.

Turning her thoughts away from the pointless pondering of humans, she returned her attention to the many animas in the trees behind her. They were afraid she gathered from the many minds she brushed against. From the small field mouse, nosing its way through the carpet of leaves. To the sleek tiger, skirting through the undergrowth. Each animal was afraid. Afraid of the unfamiliar scents and sounds carried on the breeze.

Pushing herself further she slid into the mind of an Eagle. It glided on the thermals high in the sky. Its sharp eyes picked up a small rodent clambering through the grass, unaware of the graceful hunter of the sky watching it. A deer startled, for no apparent reason bounded across the grass, the white underside of its tail flicked up.

Angling her wings she swept behind it in a steep dive, her shadow racing towards the ground, getting bigger and bigger as she got closer and closer. The grass ruffled and went in every direction as she glided closer, her claws caressing the blades. The deer, sensing her behind it, bolted for the trees. She roared with fury, how dare her prey attempt to escape her! With one last flap of her wings she struck. Extending her paws out she clutched its wet and slippery hide in a glittering cage. The deer struggled viciously, a fleeting attempt to free itself. Pressing the deer into the ground she grasped its head delicately between her ivory teeth. Throwing her head back in an impressive display of power she snapped its spine. In one gulp she engulfed the deer whole, its bones snapped and cracked as she crushed it in her jaws. Blood dripped out of her teeth onto the grass. Her scales glittered in the sun, rainbows reflecting off and dancing into the air. She ran her barbed tongue across her blood stained fangs and roared her achievement too the sky. Birds screeched and flew out of the trees in a swell, as her roar echoed threw the valley and ricocheted off the canon walls, terrified of her.

Arya's eyes snapped open in shock _where did that come from?_ She shook her head, expelling the goose bumps from her skin. The sun was higher now, about three-quarters across the sky. Getting to her feet the elf stretched, rolling her shoulders she set off at a trot towards Feinster her black hair cascading behind her. _Time for another boring meeting._

Nasuada's guards, the Nighthawks, blocked her entry asking her business. The two humans were tanned and wore clothes that emphasized their muscles. One had blonde sun bleached hair at the roots the other had black hair, like her own. The two Dwarves had hard lines gracing their faces showing their age. One held a blade, the other a vicious looking axe.

And then the two Kull, they had patches of armour, loose and obviously made for someone or something else. Each held a deadly looking club.

For a brief moment she considered throwing them out the way and walking in unannounced or unapproved. It wouldn't have been difficult. The one closest to her, his attention focused on her body, would be first.

A single step forward and she would be right in front of him. A quick thrust with her blade that hung at her side, mere centimetres from her fingers and he would fall without a sound. The one next to him, she would flick his legs out from under him, and drive his own spear into his chest. The Urgals, they would be more difficult. Though they have no individual loyalty to humans, in particular Nasuada, they would fight to protect her to keep the alliance safe.

Hm, but not too much trouble for an elf of her skill. She could whip out her bow and have two arrows streaming with deadly precision towards them within twenty seconds. Their heavy clubs wouldn't move quick enough to block her elvin sung arrows, nor would their armour protect them from the arrows deadly shaft.

The Dwarves, they would be the hardest. The oldest of all the three races protecting Nasuada, they would be harder to kill. There was one on her right and another on her left. Maybe she should kill them first………

A quick bound to the right, parrying a stroke from his blade, blocking his sword arm with her shoulder, sliding her dripping blade across his throat.

By now the alarm would have been raised, men at arms would come pouring in from every direction. The final Dwarf would be the hardest; he would assault her mind, while attacking her with his axe. She would be hard pressed to injure him, maybe even kill him, while fending off arrows from archers, though she had her wards.

After the final Dwarfs death all she would have to do was open the solid oak doors let herself in and close them when she was through bolting the door in the process.

Or she could just kill them all with magic. Invade the humans minds, their defences were poor for her strength, have them attack the dwarves and take the Urgals on herself… She had enough power, easily. The idea was appealing, but …. No. She would let them live for now.

" Its Arya, the Elvin Ambassador" she spoke, her voice even, not revealing the murderous thoughts raging inside her head. She was obviously affecting the humans; they goggled, their eyes roaming all over her body. She felt a flash of annoyance; every time she was with humans they stared.

It wasn't like she was wearing a low cut revealing dress, wearing a shy smirk and had no weapons visible. No. She was wearing her usual of men's leggings, her sword hung at her side and her Elvin quiver and bow were slung across her back. Her usual expressionless mask was in place.

_Stupid humans _she thought. None of her kind would be caught openly staring like these men were.

The heavy wooden doors were pushed open after Nasuada allowed her entry, the humans straining against their weight. Moving forward until she was level with the one who was still staring she paused, waiting until his eyes finally rose to meet hers. Leaning forward she hissed. "If I catch your eyes anywhere but my face again, you will lose them. Painfully" His tanned skin turned pale, the blood draining out of his face. He gulped and bowed quickly, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

Nasuada, King Orrin, Jormundur, and a man she didn't know turned to look at her, shock evident on their faces. Briefly she wondered why she had thought she could kill all the Nighthawks at once, and if she was right in threatening the man. She dismissed it; it did not really matter to her and besides, she knew if she was forced, she could kill them all.

Blödhgarm smiled, his mouth of extra pointy teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "Kvetha Arya Dröttningu" he purred in a soft musical voice touching his first two fingers to his lips and twisted his right hand against his chest. He glanced over to the now closed wooden doors " Nen ono weohnata Shadeslayer" and nodded his head, his fur shimmering, as she moved further into the room.

A wooden rectangle table stood in the centre of the room. It had intricate carvings lacing its edges and proud rampant lions held the tabletop. To the left a window looked down on a courtyard, debris was everywhere. Arya smiled to herself she saw the ash darkened cobblestones. _Saphira. _Men at arms were lugging timber and bricks down the streets. Archers scanned the area with alert, roving eyes, searching for a threat. Patrols strode up and down the streets carrying wounded and dead.

The right window was held in shadows by branches; from where she was Arya could see the sun filtering down through the leaves. Judging by the rich and expensive decorative assets, the elaborate paintings hung on the walls, to the expensive rugs draped on the ground and the other furnishings, this was a Lady or a Lords residence.

"What…"

"I'm sorry I was late" she spoke interrupting Nasuada. "A… " She paused searching for words. "A personal issue came up," she continued, noting with annoyance the awestruck reactions of the male humans.

Nasuada, clad in a shirtsleeve, forest green dress leaned forward, her eyes light with rage. "What do you" she stopped and took a deep breath. Inhaling angrily she straightened. "Blödhgarm informed me that Eragon would be unable to make today's meeting. I trust you and he shall inform our Dragon Rider of all the details he missed."

Arya extended her mind towards Blödhgarm's. Upon reaching his heavily guarded mind she swirled around the outside, waiting for him to allow her in. _Eragon is not coping well with the deaths of The Cripple who is Whole and his lifelong companion. _Oromis and Glaedr. She felt a pang of sadness and rage upon hearing her Masters and friend's names. Blödhgarm's feelings of sadness meet hers and he inclined his head. _Not coping well? _She asked. Yes their deaths hurt, all of their deaths had hurt, but she was still functioning.

Or was she? She wasn't sure. In a far secluded corner hidden beneath oceans of pain she was crying. Silent sobs shock her body and tears ran down her face. But enough of that, it wouldn't do her any good do deluge into those memories. She must remain hard and as steel.

For an answer Blödhgarm opened himself up to his memories and showed her Eragon. He didn't look so well. His hair was tousled and dirty; his blue tunic was rumpled and creased. His eyes were red and swollen and he had bags beneath them. Stubble hugged his face. When he spoke, his voice was devoid of life and was harsh and cold. "I don't want to see her or anyone," he told Blodhgarm after he had told him Nasuada wanted to see him.

The memory faded and Arya withdrew from Blödhgarm's mind. She made eye contact and then said. "No decisions will be made without Eragon here." Her voice rang loud and clear with authority. " He is the Lead Rider of the New Order and must be included on all meetings about actions being taken for the future of Alagaesia. No orders are to be given without him here."

Nasuada turned red with anger and her mouth opened and closed, she seemed at loss for words. " How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do!" she snapped, her voice cracking in anger. " Eragon is my Vassal and he will go where I want him to go!" Arya stiffened, Nasuada's "I am boss" attitude was beginning to irk her. Feeling for Nasuada's mind, she and Blödhgarm, slammed themselves against her mental barriers _Nasuada is quite well trained_ she commented to Blodhgarm as they crushed her barriers and flooded into her mind, _for a human._

_Now listen to me very carefully before you make a scene. _Arya told Nasuada, completely in control of her mind and body. _Eragon just lost his Masters, a fact you are not unaware of, it has hit him obviously hard and he is finding it difficult to cope. _Blodhgarm nodded his agreement and spoke _He was very close to them and needs some time to recover from their loss. I strongly suggest you give him time to recover and stop sending messengers to get him. I also recommend you tell him to take a time out form any duties he may have at the present, to recover. _Nasuada nodded, finally seeing sense in what was being said. It wasn't wise to argue with an angry and extremely powerful elf, while she and another member of her race were in ones mind.

_Give Eragon a week or so of rest. Let your warriors recuperate and have family time, then send for him and make some decisions. The death of those closest to us often leaves us hollow and empty. It takes time to heal and fill that emptiness, though it never leaves us._

Arya spoke softly; her voice low and full of conviction making Nasuada wonder what Arya had lost that could make her almost seem human. Or more importantly who.

_And if he still isn't recovered?_ She asked hesitantly. _Then we will wait. He won't shrink his duties to the races, Oromis and Glaedr taught him to well to allow him to do that. _Arya said leaving Nasuada's mind. _They taught us all well. _

Nasuada nodded wondering if she had been meant to ear that final comment. "Your words speak the wisdom of your Masters. We will wait nine days for Eragon to recover." She spoke out load for the benefit of the others in the room. Arya turned to leave, already knowing Nasuada's decision, when she asked for entrance into her mind.

Allowing Nasuada in Arya quickly hid her thoughts, emotions and memories. _"Why does Eragon's well-being matter to you? _She asked. Arya thought about this for a moment. _Eragon and Saphira are our only hope if we wish to meet Galbatorix on near even grounds. We need them both as physical and mentally well as possible if we are to have a chance in defeating him. If that means we have to sacrifice some time to achieve this then it will be done. . _Nasuada seemed to be waiting for more so she added slowly. _I know what it is like to lose someone so close to you, the pain and ache takes a long time too fade._

She threw Nasuada out of her mind and strode out the door, Blödhgarm following her.


	4. Chapter Two

Striding through the encampment she could hear everything, from the animals that scurried away from the thunder of moving soldiers, to the children screaming and chasing each other around their tents knocking over pots and pans, to the water rushing over the riverbed leagues away. She could hear the rustle of fabric as men walked and the scrape of wooden spoons on bowls as dinner was eaten across the camp. She had, had a good meal of oats and celery with malt mead and a slice of blackberry pie, with the round berries picked just hours before in a nearby forest. Graceful and beautiful in its own way, though dull like coal to a diamond when she compared it to her birthplace, Ellesméra.

It was once her home, but not for many years had she resided there for any length of time. Automatically walking between the tents and lines of armour to be repaired Arya thought back to those long days caught in the far reaches of time before she had left, wincing at the memory of the painful goodbye and the even more tense reunion, she turned her memories to the long peaceful days of carrying Saphira between the Varden and the place she had once called home. Enjoying these memories she waded through them not bothering to consciously watch where she was walking.

A soft caress on her cheek abruptly brought her out of her revive, with a hissing blade and automatic defensive couch, stepping backward she brought her blade around, to find a fern branch in her path. She had walked into the forest edge, leading toward the small rise that faced the oncoming sunset. Cresting the hill she lowered herself to the ground and gently extended her mental barriers to encase the world of life around her. As she felt the flow of life and energy of the beings she was among she started to relax a little, the first time since she had learnt from the mouth of Eragon the demise of her masters, Oromis and Glaedr. She softly brushed her way through the minds of the animals she was monitoring, watching the comings and goings of the smaller creatures like the ants and worms. She could feel the fear of the larger ones, the ones who could understand and feel that there was a change happening in the world around them. Recoiling suddenly she felt something much bigger and much closer than she expected.

As her eyes flew open to the setting sun she saw the big hulking silhouette of a stag surrounded in the golden wash of light that was fading. Watching the stag carefully, in one fluid slow motion she rose to her feet. As the stag turned its thrice dozen pointed antlers in her direction she froze. Slowly she edged her mind out, to swirl on the edge of its conscious, surprisingly it had a thin wall protecting its thoughts. Withdrawing from this approach she eased herself slowly forward as it watched her. When she was but a arms reach away, she slowed to a stop and lowered herself slightly, so as to become less threatening. At the same time she lowered her minds barriers, to let it feel though her, though she kept herself ready in case of mental assault from any sentient being. As the noble beast sensed this strong and proud but hurt mind he pawed his feet in discomfort and then took a hesitant step forward to nudge against her. The stags soft, velvet nose brushed along her jaw line and his warm shoulder pressed lightly on hers, Arya let out a long sigh, feeling some of her internal pain lessen and her inner turmoil lesson. 

Leaning against the stag she began to sing softly to him, recalling deep from within the rusty sections of her memories. The lullaby was light and happy, one of the many songs her father used to sing for her. Thought this particular song held deeper meaning than she let herself dwell upon. Feeling the air around her stir and shift Arya sang to the trees, ferns, birds, mammals, bugs and beetles, her soft, musical voice carrying on the still air to the beings around her. The dieing radiance of the sun was captured and clung to those within hearing distance of the elf's life song. Gold, red and orange pulsed in the clearing around her and shimmered along the silhouettes of every being that began to answer Arya's song. Seemingly on its own the gold rolled towards the stag, quivering he allowed the shimmering dust to settle over his now golden hide. Tendrils of gold ribboned through the dust from the forest, lager, wider bands coming from the trees and bigger animals, the small threads coming from the birds and other small creatures. Encasing the stag in a dancing halo of gold, a brilliance even the dragon Glaedr would have difficulty competing against, the stag was shielded from view. Arya closed her eyes as her song ended, the last notes echoing eerie in the calm glade.

When silence ensures the forest Arya opened her eyes and lazily looked at the stag. Her eyes flew open and she straightened in shock.

Flexing brilliant silver wings a proud, obviously thinking creature stood looking down at her. Golden hide was stretched over muscled cat like rear legs, flowing seamlessly into glowing fore legs and up to a humanoid torso with longer arms and toned chest. Looking over at her, he bowed his glorious head, his antlers subtle but majestic silver in the setting sun. As intelligent eyes sparkled at her she gasped at what she had done. A deep honeyed voice echoed out around her mind at the same time she saw and heard his mouth move. "Thank you, Broken One. You have done an unrealised kindness here today and I shall someday repay it to you, thank you and farewell." His voice echo faded and he turned into the final rays of the sun, capturing their faint luminosity on his hide. With two mighty steps forward he launched his body into the air and with three more glorious wing strokes was above the trees and soaring away.

Gaping at what she had done she slowly lowered herself and slid down the trunk of a tree, to rest on the soft musty earth at its feet. Her thoughts all seemed to clamour for her attention and then recoil, leaving her in a daze. Finally the haze subsided and Arya's bind was blank as a slate, though clear and calm. Feeling the unguarded and strong thoughts of a messenger Arya forced herself to awaken. Rising fluidly to her feet she drifted out of the forest, her fingertips brushing against the soft ferns and the course bark of trees. The sun had long set and light from the ocean of stars filtered down through the canopy of trees, giving the forests gloom a ghostly look. _I rather like it,_ Arya thought herself as she halted on the edge of the forest, able to see the messenger blanch at the thought of searching for her alone in there. An owl hooted and Arya saw the man jump and curse. Slinking to the edge of the shadows, her silhouette barley visible against the forest behind her she asked, "What do you want?" though not unkindly. The messenger jumped and his hand went to his blade, his grip turning white from the pressure of his grasp. Taking a deep breath he peered into the gloom, trying to find her. "Arya Shadeslayer." He said formerly, an underlying note of awe in his voice. "Lady Nasuada requests your presence at her command barracks." Arya sighed and rolled her shoulders, Nasuada, again. The Varden's Leaders continuous "request" of her presence was becoming taxing. If Nasuada really wished to speak to her she could come out and find her. Stepping out of the forest she was the messengers' eyes widen as he saw her appear seemingly from nowhere out of a tree. She walked towards him, keeping her small satisfied smirk from view; he was keeping his eyes firmly locked on her face. Briefly scanning his mind she found word of her threat to Nasuada's Nighthawk had gotten around, and only those who now would dare let their eyes roam over her body were either very brave or very stupid. As she drifted across the grass in lithe graceful steps he gulped. "She said to inform you the reading of Oromis's Will will begin once My Lady is present." Arya flinched before quickly composing herself. Thanking the messenger she strode with confident strides towards Feinster annoyingly aware of the way awe touched the messengers eyes as they kissed the contours of her body, thinking she wouldn't know because she had turned around. Deciding Oromis's Will was more important than the reprimand of a human she continued and let the human follow her drooling.

Moving fluidly down the woven tracks and paths that the Varden used she wove her way into the city Feinster. Heading for where she had been told to meet Nasuada and Eragon, not the normal command room. She shrewdly sidetracked guards and made her way through the great wooden doors. Eragon sat sprawled on a chair, his hair unkempt and dishevelled. His blue tunic he adorned after the battle for Feinster four days ago was creased and folded. He had deep rings under his eyes and his face saw pale and sullen, a scatter of stubble hung from his face and he looked as though he had not eaten since the battle. He glanced up as she walked in and met her gaze with a nod before resuming to his own pondering. Nasuada, the only other occupant in the room looked up at her surprised, her dark green dress hugging her curves comfortably. The long sleeves were open at the forearm baring the white cloth that covered her wounds. As she steeped further into the room Nasuada exclaimed. "And where have you been?" Arya felt a flash of annoyance; she was not a child to be commanded by a human. "Never mind," Nasuada said returning her attention to the scroll on her desk, "the will must be read before the spell wears and it is once again teleported back to Islanzadí." Arya's eyes flashed at the mention of her mother but she kept her expression calm as the doors swung shut behind her.

Blinking Eragon shook himself and murmured numerous to prevent scrying or eavesdroppers. Staring at him she realised Glaedr and Oromis's deaths were taking a heavy toll on the last free rider. Arya frowned, that didn't sound right. Yes, Eragon was the last rider but, even that felt wrong. Wincing Arya out a hand to her head to cease the throbbing that accompanied her thinking about another Rider.

Coming to stand in front of Nasuada Arya glanced out the window and bowed to Saphira, whose great Sapphire eye blinked in response. Placed in the centre of Nasuada's grand desk was a thick, faded and sealed scroll and an ornate quicksilver edged flask. Glowing in the light illuminating the room the tear drop shaped glass flask appeared to emit its own silver light gently pulsing outwards from it. Leaning down Nasuada whispered the words "Speak of what you would so that those who hear can fulfil your last will." When nothing happened she blinked embarrassed. Speaking in a louder voice she repeated the incantation. Sighing Arya reached to her side and pulled a blade free, ignoring Nasuada's weary look and Eragon's shift in his chair. Without a sound she bought the dagger upon her arm, the steel caressing her skin and leaving a sliver of blood behind it. Shifting the dagger she allowed the blood to dribble down the blade and onto the crystal imbedded in the scroll. The diamond slowly turned a deep blood red as the flow of Arya's blood was sustained. Leaning over Arya whispered into the crystal, softly that Nasuada strained to here what was being said. " By my blood, as heir of the seat of elves I pledge my honour in service of your will, Master." With a click the clasp on the scroll opened and Arya leaned back. Eying Nasuada she slid her dagger back into its sheath, ignoring the blood trickling down her arm. Folding her arms she waited, internally battling for control of her emotions. 

Clearing her throat Nasuada began to read the words at the top of the scroll, stating that Oromis wanted his and Glaedr's bodies burned and turned to ash, the blood in the diamond slowly leached away. Glancing at the page Arya blinked, surely the blood wasn't there before. Arya watched fascinated as Nasuada finished with another verse and Oromis's voice began to fill the room. The blood slowly began to take shape on the page, glancing up Arya saw that neither Eragon nor Nasuada noticed it or could see it. Whispering the words under her breath Arya nearly jerked in surprise when a voice identical to the one speaking slowly began to worm its way into her head.

"I am sorry, for all that has happened, for all those you have loved, those you have lost in love and what is to come." Eyes darting around the room Arya confirmed that she was the only one to hear these words. "Though you may not yet know, you will have to find your own path, not that of which others have set out for you. You shall leave all those you know, you care for, turn your back on them and find your past once more." Puzzled, Arya looked around the room again and confirmed that none other could hear these cryptic words. "Goodbye Broken One, till we meet again, for we shall if you find your past." Oromis's final words had a faint tone of danger and ill fate.

Stiffening as memories from the past rose unbidden to the surface Arya turned and fled. A single tear tracing its way down her face to glisten before falling as she ran, a diamond on the floor. Opening the wooden doors she ran down the corridor past the maids and soldiers who stared after her in puzzlement, briefly seeing tears streaking across her face. Shutting her mind from any contact Arya through herself over the rubble of house walls, over carts holding dead and ran silent and light through the city like a shadow.

Flinging herself at a seemingly unscathed wall she perched silently on it, searching for a way to land without attracting attention. Landing softly she made her way across the courtyard and hugged the wall of the Lord or Lady's house that was Nasuada's command centre and her living quarters. Stopping below an open window she scaled the wall and balanced as she used her blade to flick open the latch. The window swung open without a sound. Slipping inside Nasuada's personal sleeping quarters she looked around her with interest. There was a bed, with green sheets and a stand next to the right hand side. A stand mirroring the one on the right held a lamp that was half full. There was a closet in the far corner and a shelf of books scattered with dust in the other. A simple desk with parchment and an ink well leaned against the far wall. Stepping softly she walked across the carpet and slipped out into the hall having checked for any minds near. Running lightly her feet barely kissing the carpet she moved forward until she stood before Nasuada's command room. Frowning she opened the door and quickly let herself in, closing the door softly. Clenching her jaw she moved over to the golden mirror that Nasuada used for meetings and positioned herself in front of the mirror. Whispering the words for scrying she carefully schooled her reflection into an expressionless mask and hurriedly wiped any remaining tears away.

As her mothers face swam into view she blurted out "Who was Oromis?" ignoring proper etiquette. Rage flashed across hers mothers face as she scolded back "So you have lost your sanity, I heard just now about your behaviour at the reading of the will." Gasping Arya quickly replied "What?" "When it was announced that his sword was to go to Eragon you stormed out crying, Nasuada has just informed me." Chagrin washing her face Arya spoke carefully "That was not meant, I was spoken to separately, I was surprised by those words not that the sword is to go to Eragon." Speaking sharply her mother replied "And so it should, him being the only Rider that values life left."

"I'm not so sure about that" Whispered Arya loosing herself in the memory of the cryptic words spoken to her earlier she drifted away from the mirror till the spell broke itself and she felt her legs bump the windowsill, her body tipped back and she fell. As the ground rushed up to meet her she became aware in time to bend her knees and roll into the impact of the short fall, rising gracefully to her feet she slipped into the shadows thinking of the peace she could soon find in the forest. Every since she was young when she was upset or distressed her father would find her sheltering in the far reaches of the greatest trees in Ellesméra and he would sit with her in silence until all her pain faded away.

**Authors Note: I, personally did not write this chapter. My friend did.**


	5. Chapter Three

**This Chapter is completely un-edited so don't be surprised if you find a few errors. My friend does not know I have posted this so shush, be good and review and Ill give you a SPOILER for the next chapter. (Which is also so very naughty of me!) ;D**

Chapter ThreeA man apart

There was no peace here, not in this part of the castle. The cracks in the walls where covered in moss and dust had been swept into the shadows behind the drapes and below the curtains. His booted footsteps echoed off the brick walls and swelled down the hallway. Two guards stood at attention their silver spears gleamed in the dimly lit hall. Flames danced on their black armour, reflected off the torches hung from the walls.

As the man approached they stiffened and pointed their spear tips at him each reaching for the blades sheathed at their sides. "Halt!" the one on the right ordered. "State your busi…" he trailed off suddenly and he and his companion bowed low and opened the thick metal doors. "My Lord Masters Slave, Murtagh" they whispered in unison mocking him. Murtagh glared at them form under his cloak refusing to even acknowledge them as he walked past. "You're a traitor to your King and your Empire" one of them hissed. "Why don't you run off and join that traitor scum, The Varden?" they chuckled evilly. "Oh wait, you cant." Murtagh threw back his hood exposing brown hair that hung around his face and turned to face the speaker. He raise he palm so the Gedwëy insignia was visible. As he spoke slowly in the ancient language the stones beneath the speakers feet began to buckle and groan. They rose into the air and turned a fiery red, pieces crumbled and dripped to the floor leaving two spheres. Smiling at the now terrified guards he spoke softly. The spheres shot out of the air, through the visor in their helmets to burry themselves between their eyes.

They screamed and fell to the floor, the clang of armour echoed in front of Murtagh as he continued walking, the guards cried and pleaded and thrashed on the ground behind him.

He hated this part of the castle, as he moved further into the heart of the fortress faint screams could be heard and blood stains where everywhere. This was Galbatorix's favourite place, apart from the room that held the Eldunari, the torture or confession chambers as Galbatorix had taken to calling them.

Murtagh really didn't want to see the King now. He was tired and feared what would come of this meeting. He didn't want to try to capture Eragon and Saphira or kill anyone who wanted to over through the King. He liked his current job, even though it entailed killing and bringing in subjects for torture, he and Thorn were momentarily free.

Galbatorix had called for him a week or so before the Battle for Feinster. Murtagh had been lead by one of Galbatorix's loyal men, a manservant by the name of Jeradith, down the many sorrowful and dark hallways to the secret room where the Dragons Heart of Hearts were kept captive. He walked down a long and narrow curling stairway, through many immensely strong magical barriers to stand at an old wooden door. Jeradith had stopped and was waiting at the top of the stairs, Murtagh was afraid to enter yet afraid not to enter. Stiffening his shoulders he pushed open the door.

The power hovering in the room was colossal, hundreds; thousands of gems glowed and pulsed in the light given off by a single chandler hanging above the room, above the cloaked figure in the centre. The Dragons brushed their consciousness against his and then scrambled back, recognising him as an enemy. Murtagh felt the normal fury at seeing the Dragons Eldunari captive and broken. _Careful Murtagh_ came Thorns worried voice in a whisper _you don't want to anger the King like last time_ Murtagh flinched. He and thorn had been punished mercilessly for his mistake of speaking out against the Eldunari imprisonment, he wasn't going to risk the pain again so he shoved the anger down and waited for the King to speak.

"Do you know how many Dragons walk this land, Murtagh?" Galbatorix's voice always sent shivers down his spine; it was thick with rage and hatred like normal. Yet, there was something else, this time he sounded almost happy? No, not happy. Galbatorix was never happy it was satisfaction. He held a large Eldunari in his hands; the brown glow coming off it was low and dim. Murtagh felt sick as he realised its mind had been broken. There weren't many Eldunari still unbroken and whole, a handful that's strength out did Galbatorix and he spent hours attempting to break into their minds. "Not going to answer? No?" Murtagh glared at his back loathing leaking out of every fibre in his being. "I shall tell you then." Galbatorix paused. "There is Saphira, Thorn and Shruikan and perhaps another Dragon the elves are hiding."

He out the Eldunari down on a pedestal and said. "I have kept an account of every Dragon, Rider and Egg, a very accurate account. There are no numbers unaccounted for, accept one, if you take out the Shur'tugal and Dragon I suspect are with the elves." He moved over to a chair hidden in the corner and sprawled himself upon it.

Murtagh lowered his head, refusing to meet the Kings eyes. " Now I have looked over and over my lists. I have had many trusted servants"

" Slaves" Murtagh interrupted before realising what he had done. _Murtagh_ Thorn roared. Galbatorix ignored his outburst and continued talking. "Many trusted servants read over everything and they came to the same conclusion as I." A pause came into Galbatorix's speech. "There is another Dragon and Rider" Galbatorix finished triumphantly.

Murtagh was jolted from his memories by his arrival at the door to Galbatorix's throne room. He entered and bowed low keeping his eyes on the rugs covering the obsidian stone; he made his way to stand before his master. "You sent for me My King, What is your wish?" Thorn had begged him to be civil and polite, he didn't like the punishment for disrespect just as Murtagh did. Murtagh had conceded only to save his partner of soul and mind pain; if it were only himself he would have said everything he felt like saying to Galbatorix. " Yes, I wanted you to hear this." Murtagh felt Galbatorix getting to his feet. He stood at the top of the stairs top his throne and spoke. "I have bought you all hear to day to hear some exciting news." Murmuring filled the hall as various nobles loyal to the King wondered what the news could be. Murtagh felt sick, if it was good news for them then it was bad news for everyone opposing them like the Varden, elves, dwarfs and Eragon and Saphira.

"I have reliable information that there is in fact another Dragon and Rider" Galbatorix proclaimed. Murtagh was shocked but he had been expecting it, he now knew why Galbatorix had kept himself in the Eldunari room for weeks, he had broken more Dragons. The nobles gasped and all attempted to speak at once. Galbatorix waited a moment before continuing to speak. "Now to answer your questions. This is a very good thing because if the "freedom fighters" knew, the Pair would have helped Eragon and Saphira, Glaedr and Oromis and fight Murtagh and Thorn. Who in case you haven't heard, have killed the latter traitorous pair." A roar of approval erupted and applause echoed throughout the room. Murtagh hung his head even lower; he hadn't meant to kill the Gold Dragon and the elf. Galbatorix had taken control of him and had done the slaying himself.

" Now, My information tells me that the elf and dragon became a pair very shortly before the Traitors began the war." The nobles nodded and proclaimed how disastrous it was that they bough death to their people. "I also know the Dragon is female and the pair are extremely powerful for their age."

The nobles shouted their disapproval saying no one could be more powerful then their King, Galbatorix and that they would be defeated along with the rest of the traitorous scum. "Murtagh." Murtagh refused to look up and meet the kings' eyes or the nobles' stares. "You and Thorn are to find them. You are to leave immediately I your search for them. I don't care what you do to find them; I don't care what you need, just find them. You may go."

Murtagh could barely contain his glee as he nodded. "Yes my king." He bowed and turned to walk away. "You are not to engage them at any costs as they will easily overpower you. You cannot even capture that traitor Rider and his Dragon and these pair will be far more powerful. You will tell me where they are and I will send someone more competent to get them." Murtagh felt his face burn at the king's scornful words and the soft laughter of his court. He was glad Eragon and Saphira had managed to evade capture, even though he and Thorn were punished for every unsuccessful mission, it was worth it, keeping them free.

_Where are we going now? _Thorn asked as Murtagh climbed into the leather saddle_. I don't know_ Murtagh realised with a start. _Galbatorix never said. All he did was place spells on us and say we were to start our search immediately. _Thorn was silent thinking this over. _So we can look wherever we want? I suppose so; Galbatorix didn't say anything else about it._ Murtagh replied as Thorn threw himself into the sky. _So if we were to go somewhere to… rest then it would still count as searching? _Murtagh felt Thorns pain and replied. _Yes, that would work. I know your still unable to fly all that well since you lost your tail, so we can go somewhere and let you rest. I can use the Eldunari to try and grow it back, okay _Gratefulness and love swelled through their mental link from Thorn and Murtagh felt content for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Flying drowsily through the clouds Murtagh felt free, he smiled feeling the same thoughts and feelings from his partner in heart and soul. _I want to try something_,_ do you mind?_ Thorn said slowly gliding above the plains on a thermal. Murtagh, after giving his consent, felt Thorn tugging at his mind. Feeling apprehensive but trusting Thorn completely Murtagh slid out of his body and into Thorns mind. Murtagh's vision turned blurry as though covered with unshed tears and then he peered out through his partners' eyes with wonder. The landscape transformed, every familiar colour had eerie, scarlet tints through them.

Murtagh hovered in Thorns mind, his body a shadow, as he dove through the sky and plummeted to the earth. Thorn was the king of this world, he roared and expelled jets of flames as they spiralled down further and further. Murtagh and Thorn's identities merged deeper than they had ever before, and together they snapped open their crimson wings and pulled out of the dive at the right moment. Using the thermals they shot back into the sky and rolled upside down to the right, drifting on the currents. Suddenly Thorn faltered and they began to fall, upside down, towards the ground_. Thorn_ Murtagh screamed wrenching himself back into his stiff body. He began to panic as Thorn desperately tried to right himself and failed, they were falling to fast and wind buffeted his wings enabling him to flip himself over. Thorn twisted and laboriously tried to halt their decent flapping his wings desperately.

An abrupt jolt halted their plunge and ancient voice exploded within their minds. _You would do well to keep yourselves alive younglings, your time of passing is not yet upon you. _The voice paused and another spoke gently_. One approaches with the armies to the south who will change you forever, soothe their fears and qualms and stand by them and you will find peace. Heed my words well hatchlings. Find the broken one. _The voices faded as they were slowly lowered to the ground upright, the black glow that had surrounded them fading slowly as magic drained away. _Wait_ Thorn cried out recognising one of the voices as that of a dragon.

_Thorn_ Murtagh said sympathetically after extending his mind in search for the mysterious strangers who had shattered his and Thorns defences easily,_ they're gone. _Untying the straps that held him to Thorns saddle he slid to the ground, wincing as his legs buckled under him. Stretching he climbed the knoll in front of him to see were they were. His eyes widened as he recognised the keep of Gil'ead rising stonily into the sky. While he and Thorn had been falling he had seen a black smudge but he didn't think it was Gil'ead. He stared at the keep spitefully; he knew what laid in the halls and cells of that building, the dungeons that slunk beneath the stonewalls. Thorn came up behind him and gazed over his shoulder mournfully at the keep, distant screams could be heard. _Let us leave this place _he said nudging Murtagh's arm with his ruby snout _we should do as that dragon told us and find this "broken one" _he continued excitement leaking into his voice. Murtagh nodded and heaved his wobbly legs into the saddle.

They had been flying steadily for near six hours and three quarter when Thorn suddenly angled downward. _Murtagh look over there. What are those soldiers doing? _He said worriedly. Murtagh looked and saw one hundred of Galbatorix's elite soldiers and about five black mages steadily marching towards Feinster alongside the Jiet River. I _don't know they must be the men Galbatorix sent to attack Feinster, though I cant imagine why he is sending so few men_ _to attack such a large force_. Thorn snorted _He is insane and casts away life as though it were worthless you know that_. Murtagh grunted in reply_ shall we go and follow them? _Thorn smiled a toothy dragon smile and angled towards the soldiers, with Murtagh casting a spell to make him and Thorn invisible, they flew above the force for a good half hour keeping their presence shielded.

At the height he and Thorn were, flying high enough to be thought of as a bird, they could see in all directions. Ahead of them they could see the Jiet River winding its way across the plains to the right they could see the city of Belatona preparing for siege at their doors. To their rear lay Helgrind and to their left, if they strained their eyes, they could see the beginnings of a vast forest.

_Wait Thorn!_ Murtagh exclaimed urgently _look back there._ Thorn returned his eyes to where Murtagh had said. There, a few leagues ahead of the footmen a wisp of smoke rose into the clouds. Thorn broke out of the air pocket he had been resting in and sped towards the smoke. As the got closer they saw the soldiers were from the Varden, the mix of humans and Urgals were testimony to this fact as were the shields with the Varden's coat of arms on them. _What do we do? _Murtagh asked as Thorn hovered away from them and any possible mage detection. _They obviously don't know the soldiers are coming else they would have left by now; a force that small would be slaughtered. _Thorn replied thinking the situation over. _They must be raiders, sent to steal or destroy supply wagons or they could be scouts, but scouts don't travel in that bigger of group. _Murtagh shifted in his saddle and then said. _What should we do? We would be attacked on sight if we were to fly peacefully down there and they wouldn't believe us anyway or we could pretend to attack them and burn some things. _Thorn spoke_ I don't really want to be though of more of a monster _he thought his voice heavy with remorse.

And I don't know if I want to help them even thought they oppose the King, they have never done anything for me, ever.

Thorn growled slowly _what about an illusion? _He asked. _That way we don't have to get physically involved but we can still save them. _Murtagh thought this through. _Yes, that would work and we would stay outside our oaths. What shall we show them?_ Thorn asked, turning to look at Murtagh, a gleam in his eyes. _You _Murtagh laughed. Raising his Gedwëy insignia hand he drew energy off the Eldunari stored in his saddlebags, silently telling them what it was for. They ignored him and stayed silent as he spoke in the Ancient Language. A crimson dragon, a mirror reflection of Thorn, rose to float above Murtagh's palm growing bigger as he fed more energy into it, using his and Thorns own this time. When he was done a larger version of Thorn flew next to them it was perfect from its wings and ruby scales to its ivory neck spikes and claws and its tail. With a single phrase Murtagh sent Thorn Senior towards the camp, feeling his energy drain as the distance grew.

_Thorn Senior? _Thorn growled annoyed. Murtagh laughed and apologised_. Be careful_ Thorn snorted, smoke coming out of his nostrils _I might decide to drop you. _Murtagh apologised again attempting to sound sincere thenthey turned to watch Thorn Seniors progress, he was above the camp now and Murtagh could hear the screams of terror. Murtagh muttered another phrase that was lost into the wind and Thorn Senior swooped down roaring. The Varden soldiers fled leaving chaos and destruction behind, their camp was a mess,_ it looked as though a dragon had flown over it _Murtagh though with satisfaction terminating the spell. Turning, Thorn veered off and headed for the nearby woods.

Murtagh clung to his ivory spikes as Thorn tried to land without the full use of his tail. It was a rocky landing and Thorn barely managed to stop before flying into a tree. _Land! Oh Land! _Murtagh cried as he jumped to the ground and put his hands on the grass. Thorn growled and sprung at him. _What was that?_ He asked pinning Murtagh beneath one of his crimson paws. _Ah, nothing. _ A loudrumbling swelled out of Thorns chest as he peered down at his rider, after seeing the look on his face when he sent a mental picture of him licking Murtagh from head to toe. Murtagh joined in the laughter when Thorn showed him the look on his face. _Let me up? Please?_ He begged Thorn squirming under his paws.

While Thorn was hunting Murtagh had a look around the clearing he and Thorn had landed in. Following a small bubbling stream he came across a waterfall. Silver liquid drops fell quickly into a small pond, on a rock above it stood a figure cloaked as black as the sky, behind it stood the moon. As Murtagh walked further out of the shadows under the trees, the person spun around and gasped when they saw him. They straightened and drew a silver blade. Taking a step forward they leapt off the rock to land right in front of him. They moved slowly and fluidly forward and Murtagh was reminded of a cat stalking its prey as they advanced toward him. He gasped as they threw themselves against his mental barriers, and barely managed to hold them off. _Thorn_ Murtagh risked screaming and then he fought for his life as the silver blade arched towards him, gleaming in the moonlight.

Cliffy :D I am sssssooo bad. Review! And tell me who you think it is! Along with any other comments. Thanks guys.

**Authors Note:**

**Come on guys, I am beginning to think there is only one person reading. Give me reviews to bump my low self-esteem **

**Restrained Freedom**: Its heading in the general direction of most Inheritance Fanfic's the whole final battle and Shruikan and Thorn, Galby and Murtagh. But we are adding a few twists. :D

**Dautr abr du Sundavar:** I will :D Shell be glad to know.

REVIEW PEOPLE!

I EXPECT AT LEAST THREE OR I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A _**JUICY**_ SPOILER! ( and when I say juicy…well I think its good :D)


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Song Of Hearts

Standing on the branches of the great Oak tree Arya watched the wave of dust swell steadily towards her at a walk. The land was flat, lush grass graced its surface and a river reflected the sapphire sky as it wound its way across the land. Scanning ahead to the path the Empire soldiers, who looked to number over eighty, would eventually cross she saw a small camp hidden behind a small hill, the only rise in terrain. The soldiers would be unable to see them and they would be completely unaware of the soldiers approach until it was to late. The soldiers were obviously from the Varden and there appeared to be commotion in the camp, so she spoke a few words in the ancient language feeling a small decrease in her energy.

Her vision doubled she could see Urgals and normal soldiers. The Urgals who out numbered the humans 3 to one had surrounded two figures fighting each other, one was human and the other was Urgal. The humans desperately threw themselves against the Urgals trying to get to their comrade. The Urgals stood tall and threw them off, not harming them but keeping them from getting to their duelling comrade. The human had brown shaggy hair, his back had large red lines criss-crossing his skin and when he turned around she could see his grey eyes. She stiffened in surprise. It was Roran.

Shifting into a more comfortable position she resumed watching Roran apparently fighting. The Urgal had the upper hand and appeared to be playing with him. Begging to feel uneasy she stood up and took a step off the tree branch. Holding her blade so it wouldn't get caught in the braches Arya fell down through the canopy, nimbly leaping from branch to branch when her path was obscured. Landing softly on the ground she smiled and began to jog towards the Varden warriors.

When she arrived at the edge of the woods she stopped short. All the men were gone, their supplies and tents were all left behind. The entire camp was in a shambles, pots and pans strewn all over the grass. Sliding out of her crouch she slowly and cautiously walked over into the campsite, every sense alert.

Tendrils of smoke rose into the sky from various small fires starting on tents and supplies. Stepping over cutlery and cooking tools Arya quenched the flames hungrily lapping at the grass before her. Feeling more cautious she strengthened her mental barriers until they were nigh impenetrable. Moving through the smoke she heard footsteps and moved silently towards them reaching for her blade.

Peering throught the smoke she saw black armour and the symbol of Galbatorix on their helms and breastplates. Her eyes widened as she counted more men emerging through the smoke. Stepping back she slowly backed away. Cursing on the inside she realised they were on both sides of her as well as in front of her. Relying on scenes honed over years of evading Empire soldiers she quickly ran through the smoke as silent as a butterflies whisper.

Suddenly she slid to a halt, there was a figure lying on the ground on front of her. Her blade slid silently out of its sheath as she stepped over it and prodded the naked torso with her foot. His head was caked with blood and his legs were bent at a wrong angle, a gold ring on his hand glowed faintly sapphire. The ground shuddered as the empire soldiers moved closer. "There is nothing here, looks like they left in a hurry" a soldier called back to his superiors. "Silence you incompetent oaf!" snarled back the commander. "This would be the perfect place for a trap if there were people here, Sir" there was a stony silence as the commander considered this. "I am well aware of that you fool, yet I can shake the feeling there is someone here." He paused then continued, "Bring the five mages!"

Arya flinched and retreated a few steps, then glancing at Roran she stopped. If she left now know one would ever know she was here. Roran wasn't her responsibility and besides she wasn't in any condition to battle five human mages, not in her current mental state. An image of Eragon flashed unbidden to her mind. It was he walking into the cell and catching her as she fell unconscious to the floor. "Barzûl!" She swore under her breath. Deciding not to risk healing Roran yet she whispered a few words over him then she stepped forward and began to prepare herself for an excursion she would most likely not survive.

Creeping forward she slid behind the closest soldier to her and Roran. It was the one who had foolishly announced their presence. Clamping her hand across his mouth she drew her blade across his throat and slowly lowered him to the grass careful to avoid the clanging of his armour. Stepping to the right she waited for his companion to turn around before she ran him through. His eyes bulged as he tried to draw a breath and then she caught him as he fell.

Circling back around she came upon another soldier poking Roran with his heavily boot foot. "I think I…." He trailed off as she appeared out of the smoke and thrust her blade under and up his neck. His gasping and moaning as he chocked on his blood alerted the soldiers to her presence.

"Enemy attack! Battle formation!" roared the commander. "And get me those mages!" he snapped. Leaving Roran for the moment she circled the soldiers relying on her instincts to find and avoid them. Knowing her presence had been revealed she decided on speed rather than stealth and took down as many soldiers as she could. Soldiers cried out from everywhere as she stalked them through the smoke and killed them next to their companions.

A soft tingling filled the air around her and Arya quickly made her way to Roran as fast as she could, picking up some human blades and weapons along the way. The mages were chanting and magic flowed heavy on the air. As the smoke lifted the soldiers all turned to find her standing over Roran in a protective and defensive stance a pile of weapons before her and a sword that dripped blood. The mages looked at her and then around them at the bodies of the soldiers. "Elf" the one in the centre hissed and then he and his brothers assaulted her mind. Retreating deep into her mind she resisted and prepared herself for a fight until the death. "Kill her," screamed the commander.

Striding forward she threw the first soldier to reach her over her head and back into his friends. Twisting she narrowly avoided a blade arching towards her and kicked him in the face. Slashing, stabbing and blocking she slowly created a circle of bodies around her. Pointing at the earth she cried "Deloi rïsa!" The soldiers in the front row cringed as the earth slowly rose until it was level with their eyes "Deloi gánga fram" the rock shot forward and buried itself into their foreheads after a moments pause in which the magicians wards halted its course. Arya gasped for so few men, her energy had been severely depleted.

"Attack all at once! She cannot hold us all off especially if she is protecting that man." ordered the commander who was safely in the middle of the ring. "Bring me her head!" As the men slowly moved to surround her he asked. "Your man girlie? Sorry if he is because he is going to be dead very shortly."

She usually didn't engage in banter with her opponents, preferring to save her breath but this time she answered. "Oh no. He's not mine, just the cousin of the Dragon Rider that is on his way with his dragon to kill you all. One of the last remaining family he has left, by the way. He is very protective of those he cares about." She paused and smiled at the pale faces of the commander and the mages. _Please let it work. _"Kill her quickly and then capture the man, we can hold him for ransom. King Galbatorix will be very pleased." Arya swallowed as the men moved closer, there was no way she could fight them all and win, while trying to protect Roran. She shoved her sword into the blood stained earth and threw all her power into one powerful and destructive word. "Brisingr!"

Emerald fire roared out of her hands and cloaked the soldiers, engulfing them in green flames. Arya closed her eyes as she swayed on her feet, her energy was all gone and she rested her hands on the pommel of her sword, ready to die having repaid her debt. When she was dead, the spells she had placed on Roran would transport him immediately to the Varden using his own energy and that of the dead soldiers. Suddenly out of nowhere energy slammed itself into her body, streaming in through her hands, it burst out of her to continue feeding the spell. The mages and hundred soldiers had no chance as the wall of fire enclosed them, they were obliterated and turned to ash within seconds, and they didn't even have the change to scream.

The power coursing through her was astounding the amount was massive. Her entire body hummed and quivered with pleasure as her shaking limbs were restored and her energy was replaced. She threw her head back and laughed, the energy was pure and white. Cutting off the energy to the fire she marvelled at the power surrounding her and bathing her in a silver light. Speaking in the ancient language she drew water out of the air until it formed a ball in her palms. Using the silver energy she changed the water into a glittering crystal diamond until it was about the size of one of her eyes. The energy flowed unbidden into the diamond and filled it until it seemed it would shatter under the amount.

She sighed as the last of the power left her and resolved to keep it secret, as her energy had expanded thrice the amount with less than the normal amount of energy need to do such a thing. Using her own magic she placed the diamond in her bloodied pommel and disguised it with magic.

A low mumbling caused her to look at Roran, who was moaning into the grass in a pool of blood. Probing towards him she felt for the extent of his injuries and winced. His legs were broken in many places, some of his ribs were sticking out and one of his arms was fractured. He also had a major concussion after what appeared to be a blow to the head. These injuries however, were the least of his problems, as Arya looked into him further she saw that one of his lungs had been pierced and the other had collapsed. Roran was slowly drowning on his own blood. Sighing she got to work fixing his lungs first with the spells of healing she had learned and memorised as a child. Next she fixed his ribs, feeling satisfied as they snapped back into place with a crunch. After healing his legs she moved to his head but decided to leave him asleep rather then have him see her.

It was while she was healing his arm that she noticed his ring; the glowing sapphire light was steadily growing brighter. Eragon and Saphira were coming. _No! He cannot now where I am, no one can know._ Getting to her feet she ran towards the forest and disappeared under the leaves and branches. No one would know, she left neither footprints, nor trace of her magic as she had used the silver power to heal Roran and it would have also erased any traces of her original magic.

Katrina gasped as the gold band on her hand suddenly began to glow and throb. Getting to her feet she excused herself and made her way out of the villages' tent where she was making bread. She shielded her eyes as the sunlight hit her and almost walked into someone. "Wash it wer ye gone!" the man snarled and stumbled on clutching his bottle close to his chest. Katrina frowned after him and headed towards Nasuada's command pavilion acknowledging people she recognised as she passed them.

She was halted by the guards immediately and was asked her business being there. "Let her in please Captain" came Nasuada's voice form inside. The guards bowed and opened the doors. Eragon, Nasuada, King Orion, Jörmundur and various other men whom she didn't know all stopped talking and turned to look at her.

_Katrina, what is it? _Eragon asked gently his voice echoing inside her head. "My ring it its" Eragon turned to Nasuada" I have to go, I promised my cousin I would come when he needed help. I-"

"Go Eragon. Leave now and contact me when you get to him, I want to know what happened to the assault group I sent out with him." Eragon gaped at her, his jaw hanging. Nasuada's eyes narrowed. "Your cousin isn't going to be alive any longer if you stand there staring at me" Eragon gaped still staring at her. "But I thought- " Nasuada sighed and said. "Arya and Blödhgarm obviously didn't tell you. When you get back Ill tell you what we discussed, okay. Now please, I don't want to be responsible for holding you up." Eragon bowed and walked out dragging Katrina with him. Once they were away from the guards and Eragon had placed a spell around them to ward from listeners he said "The reason your ring is pounding is because Roran is in trouble, he might even be dying so I have lo leave right now. Stay with Nasuada and Ill talk to you when I talk to her." He turned and ran off leaving Katrina behind staring after him worriedly.

The clang and cries of battle slowly leaked through the mist surrounding his mind. He tried to get up but couldn't_, Katrina_ he though and attempted to jerked his body straight. Gasping he fell back, once again into the lake of coal. _Katrina, our unborn child…_ by sheer force of will he kept his heart beating and kept pulling air into his caving lungs, silently screaming in his head.

A warm tingling swelled through his body and forced the pains away. He drew big deep lungful after lungful of bloodstained air into his healed lungs. Soft warm fingers pressed against his head and the dizziness washed away. He could smell smoke and blood and the smell of burned meat. It was to overpowering so he cautiously sat up, and as he did so he saw a black clothed figure turn look at him before vanishing into the undergrowth. He stared after the person with unblinking eyes, even when he heard the air shuddering thud thud that announced his cousin's presence he still stared after the person wondering if what he had seen was real.

Eragon and Saphira drifted high among the clouds intently peering at the ground, searching for Roran and his troops. Seeing a group of soldiers Saphira pulled into a straight dive and landed with a thud in front of them. The humans and Urgals stopped arguing and turned to look at Eragon and Saphira with fear in their eyes. Eragon began to panic, as he didn't see his cousin among the men. Seeing the magician Carn who he recognised he asked. "Where is my cousin?" desperation leaking into his voice. Carn gulped but bravely stepped forward. "S-Shadeslayer. I we, um." He turned and pointed back the way they had come from. "We were attacked by Thorn and we panicked and ran. Your cousin was fighting an Urgal and then when Thorn attacked we all ran, It was only after we found Snowfire rider less that we realised he wasn't with us. We were just debating what to do when you turned up My Lord." He bowed and took a step back and the men with him nodded their agreement .One of the Urgals spoke. "I was the Urgal Firesword," he rumbled stepping forward in front of the humans. "Stronghammer and I had had a fight before in which he had won. I challenged him again and had won when Thorn appeared out of nowhere. Like everyone I ran. I don't know what happened to Stronghammer after that."

Eragon felt a flash of anger and was about to yell at the soldiers when Saphira quickly spoke_. Little one ._She said in a soothing tone_ it is not their fault. Don't get angry, we may still arrive in time to save your cousin. Your right, Saphira. Where would I be without you? _Saphira hummed and nudged her riders' leg with her nose. "You are to go straight to the Varden and report today's happenings to Lady Nasuada." Eragon told the men as Saphira leapt into the sky and speed like a blue arrow towards where they hoped Roran was.

Flying high above the grassy plains Saphira noticed a bare barren patch that was darkened by ash and smoke. _Eragon _Saphira said and flew faster towards it. _What happened here? _Eragon asked. _There is nothing, absolutely nothing. _He said as they flew low over the blood stained earth. "Saphira there!" Eragon cried seeing Roran sitting by himself on a near lone patch of lush, rich grass. "Roran!" Eragon cried in relief running up to his blood stained cousin. "Are you okay?" Roran slowly got to his feet, his eyes locked on the woods to the right. "I'm fine. But I don't know how I am alive. I was dieing Eragon, I know I was." Saphira came up behind Eragon and stared down at Roran. _Name who has hurt you and I will rip them to threads and bring you their ears as trophies. _She growled menacingly seeing and smelling the blood on him. "Someone healed me and saved me. There were soldiers, about one hundred of them and Thorn, but now they are gone." He finally looked at Eragon, fear in his eyes. Then he looked past him to the barren plain and his eyes widened. "This was all grass and its not anymore, its gone." He said in a daze. Eragon glanced at Saphira wondering if his cousin had had a serious blow to the head and was still reeling in the after affects. He glanced at Roran's feet; there was an oval patch of grass right where Roran had been laying. Looking at his own feet Eragon saw that he stood in two grass prints.

_There has been great magic used here_ Saphira said sniffing the ground and licking the air. "Fire has burnt everything to ash, even the people," Roran said before turning to face Eragon. "Please look into my memories, I need to know what I saw." He asked his grey eyes pleading. Eragon sighed and extended his consciousness to Roran's, entering his mind he felt for the memory he wanted. As soon as his mind brushed against Roran's he drew back in shock. Very powerful spells cloaked Roran's body and clung to him like a spiders web, light but there.

Flashes of memory hit him as he punched through the silver magic. An Urgal circling him while a ring of Urgals prevented anyone getting to him. Dodging sweeps from the Urgal. The Urgals hand at his head proclaiming himself the winner, a loud rage filled roar and screams of terror. Thorn diving over the camp and swooping towards him, feeling terrified and falling to the ground and blanking out as light flashed behind his eyes. Roran shuddered at the memory for the pain that had followed was great. Eragon hated to cause him pain but knew he had to see what had happened so he continued, digging deeper and deeper into fuzzy memories. He lay groaning into the grass, coughing up blood and saw one hundred soldiers advancing like a black shadow towards him. He tried to move and fall back to the ground trying not to scream because of the pain and then he was lying there, staring at the sky whispering the name of the people he loved before slowly closing his eyes and drowning beneath the pain.

Eragon gasped and hunched over pulling air into his lungs, moving his hands he felt over his body to reassure himself he was whole and uninjured. The relief was followed by puzzlement. Everything Roran had said was true, but Eragon didn't know anyone, apart from the obvious, who had the kind of power to obliterate an army and five mages at once without drawing on the surroundings. _They could have had a big energy source stored. _Saphira's bewildered voice thought. _So someone stood right where I am now_, he said shifting his body _and they used fire to kill everything within a one hundred-metre radius? And kept them selves and Roran away from the flames? _Eragon paused and thought through his words. "It was someone with power," Roran said stating Eragon and Saphira thoughts.

Shaking off bad thoughts Eragon helped Roran onto Saphira all the while feeling they were being watched. As Saphira leapt into the sky he felt Roran turn and followed his gaze, the forest faded with every powerful stroke of Saphira's majestic sapphire wings. Thinking he would have to ask Roran about it later.

Arya watched Eragon, Saphira and Roran leave from her perch atop the same ancient oak as before. _So, Thorn was here… That's funny I didn't feel him _she thought. _Maybe it was because you were to concerned with your own thoughts and you didn't notice him._ That was possible but she doubted it. The only other possible reason was that they were wrong and it had not been Thorn. But a red dragon was hard to miss, the only logical option she could think of was that it had been an illusion. Sighing she watched as Saphira carried her riders into the horizon. _Thorn,_ she swore _you are mine. _She would kill him for killing Glaedr and Oromis._ Murtagh_ _too._ With that final though she climbed down the tree and slunk into the shadows, her feet crunching leaves as she walked.

**Best Regards, Con Dar Lioness**

**Authors Note:**

**Restrained Freedom: **As a matter of fact, I can :D

As for Thorn seizing up I shall explain. He was flying upside down and he hit a thermal that caused his already fragile balance to shift. And he was unable to right himself without his tail. I thought I had something about him being unable to fly as well without his tail…..

**Dautr abr du Sundavar****:** :D It gets better believe me.

**: Mr/Mrs anonymous:** Arya is my fav next to Saphira and I find the fact no one knows her story disheartening: D As for the Stag, you will be seeing it in the chapters to come, but it might we a few chapters like maybe twenty or so…..

And don't tell my friend, she once again has no idea…

**As promised:**

THE SPOILER

"_Thorn" Murtagh whispered seeing his partner-of-heart and soul crashing to the ground before him, past Arya, and then the world faded to obsidian._

Arya sat next to the fire and looked over at the fallen forms of Murtagh and Thorn. Zar'roc lay where it had fallen, next to Murtagh and Thorn lay where he had crashed to the ground, the river beyond him sparkled and glowed in the star and moonlight.

Keep Reading! P.S. Don't take the spoiler the wrong way! :D


	7. Chapter Five not what you expected :

**Chapter Five**

Saphira rolled her eye towards Nasuada as Katrina and Roran embraced. Her facials reminded her of emerald-eyes-princess, like Arya always was Nasuada's face was carefully blank as she listened to the couple reunite. Saphira shifted to look at Eragon who stood next to Blödhgarm, fond and loving thoughts pulsing in her mind as she thought of her partner-of-heart and soul. Sensing her riders' sudden inner turmoil she asked. _Little one, what is wrong? _Eragon hesitated then answered slowly. _I don't know I just…. That magic Saphira, look at it. _Saphira turned her attention to Roran and subtly sniffed the air around him .A strong tingling of magic met her senses and she blew it hurriedly out. _It is hovering around him like a shadow, and I don't know who has done it or how to stop it_ Eragon said worriedly, scared for his cousin. _I don't know those answers Eragon, but if the person meant Roran harm he would be dead; they would not have saved him. From the soldiers or from his broken bones, I think they mean well._

Eragon sighed_ Your right, Saphira. _

_Naturally _she replied dipping her head in his direction. Eragon burst out laughing and Orion, Roran, Katrina, Jörmundur and the armies' commanders turned to look at him.

"Sorry private joke." He said quickly. "Roran" Nasuada said. "Please tell us," she gestured at everyone in the room, "what happened to you and your men." Roran straightened but kept Katrina's arms around him. "You sent us out on a raiding mission three days ago, if you remember." Nasuada nodded. "I sent you with the men you went with last time."

"Yes, well we were attacked by Thorn." There were gasps around the room and Saphira growled. "Continue Roran" Jörmundur asked. "Everybody dropped everything and ran for their lives. I remember blanking out and then waking up, seeing the soldiers and then fainting when I tried to move. Then I woke up and Eragon was there. "Roran finished and then hugged Katrina tighter. Nasuada folded her arms and examined Roran. "I am assuming Eragon healed you?" she asked glancing at Eragon.

Eragon shook his head. "By the time Saphira and I got there he was awake and fully healed but covered in blood."

"Then who healed him?" Nasuada asked. "My Lady, I don't know." Eragon looked uncomfortable. " There was no sign of life apart from two footprints and the area where Roran lay. It was only burnt grass, nothing survived the fire." Eragon raised his head slightly and looked at the scrying mirror. Bowing he said " Astra esterní ono thelduin Queen Islanzadí." Blödhgarm bowed and followed suit, twisting his hand in the elvin gesture of respect. "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" The elvin queen replied "Un du evarínya ono vadra" Eragon and Blödhgarm finished. "Your Majesty" Eragon spoke in the ancient language, "Do you know where Arya is? I tried to find her today and couldn't sense her anywhere." Islanzadí paused and seemed not to answer, "I don't know where my daughter is… I am sure she will contact me when she wants to. I can only hope she is well." The Elvin Queens mask briefly vanished to show her very distraught, and then it was swiftly back in place. Nasuada nodded. "Your Majesty"

"Lady Nasuada" Islanzadí inclined her head reverting back into language everyone would be able to understand. "Your Majesty. None of your kind are around the Jiet River, south of Belatona recently are they?" Islanzadí shook her head, long strands of strands of hair falling in front of her face. "None of my people are south of Cenon apart from the twelve spell casters who are with Eragon, and Arya." The ground suddenly began to shake as Saphira laughed. _Saphira?_ Eragon asked, and then he too began to laugh. "Bjartskular?" Blödhgarm asked, then he smiled and nodded as Saphira sent him a mental image. Roran looked at Eragon like he was a madman and then shrugged to Nasuada's questioning look. Blödhgarm turned to look at Islanzadí and spoke in his native tongue. "The humans seem quite taken with you, Your Majesty." Islanzadí grimaced. "It happens on occasion. Though it does become distracting." She added as an after thought.

"So Arya discovered." Islanzadí suddenly became interested. "Yes?" Eragon and Saphira stopped laughing and looked at Blödhgarm with interest. "Arya was rather angered with a humans gaze continuously on her, she, in no polite terms suggest that if he was to look her anywhere but her eyes she would have him cut his own out." Blödhgarm laughed. " As you can imagine he was very careful to look elsewhere." Islanzadí laughed her face alight with mirth. "Perhaps I should try that one".

Eragon stopped laughing and then spoke again reverting back to his first tongue. "Islanzadí, do you know of anyone capable of killing one hundred soldiers and five mages with fire?" The Elf Queen seemed to consider this for a moment and then shook her head. "If you are meaning by themselves with no outside power sources then no, I don't. Although any of my kind is capable of such a feet with a considerable amount of energy."

The meeting continued with Nasuada telling Eragon of the rest Arya and Blödhgarm had wrestled for him and they discussed battle tactics and supplies. As the meeting ended Eragon on whim suddenly spoke to the retreating form of Queen Islanzadí. "The magic was silver. Like a lakes reflection in moonlight." Queen Islanzadí stiffened and then narrowed her eyes on Eragon pinning him in place, next to him Blödhgarm tensed. "Your quite sure it was silver?" she asked appearing to struggle to keep her composure. Eragon took a step back at the intensity of the Queens gaze. "Yes, I am sure." Blödhgarm suddenly took a step forward. "Your Majesty" he said in the ancient language. "It was silver I promise you". He paused and seemed hesitant to continue, "that only means one thing." Islanzadí put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she whispered softly. Then suddenly seeming to see her audience she looked at Blödhgarm " I want to talk to you after the meeting, we have much to discuss." Blödhgarm bowed. " I have many things to do, until the next meeting Lady Nasuada," she said shortly and then disappeared. Everyone turned to Blödhgarm; he matched their stares and said. "The conversation is a personal matter too the Royal Family and the most trusted of Elf Friends and Ancients. I will not divulge the contents as oaths prevent me", he said his fur rippling, "I can tell you, that if it is true, we may have finally turned the tide on this accursed war." He bowed, excused himself and left.

Arya walked throught the shadow filled undergrowth, leaping nimbly from tree root to tree root in an attempt to thwart anyone who could try to follow her. As she made her way deeper and deeper into the forest following a small stream she wondered about the silver power. Occasionally she would extend her mind to the pommel of her blade to check if it was still there, it was. For an experiment she had drained half her energy into the gem and then she had bought it back into herself, the power she returned had veins of silver running through it and she only required quarter of the amount to refill her energy. Once she had discovered this she continuously drained and replenished her energy as she walked and placed various spells around her.

Her mind was open and she often travelled with animals as they went about their lives, she really enjoyed flying with the owl above the forest and running with the wolf pack through the trees. Jumping on a felled log saw a clearing, stepping off it she walked closer to the stream and the small pool that had dammed at the bottom of a waterfall. Crouching down by the pools edge she washed her face and her hands, cleaning the blood from her skin. After cleaning her blade she leaped from rock to rock to land on a large boulder- protruding out over the streams glassy surface. Sighing she gazed up at the moon and the canopy of stars above her. A single tear rolled down her check to splash gently into the stream, unrecognisable from the spray of the waterfall. Oromis and Glaedr, they had always been there, when her father had died Oromis had comforted her and Glaedr had been one of her first dragon rides.

The forest next to her suddenly came alive, the creatures rapidly bursting into chatter. Arya stiffened and turned to the edge of the forest, there in the shadows stood Murtagh. Loathing ripped through the fibre of her being, Murtagh was the reason for some of her pain. Leaping off the rocks she landed with a soft thud on the grass and slowly made her way towards Murtagh. She smiled beneath the shadow of her hood and drew her blade; Murtagh drew Zar'roc and shifted into fighting stance. Swiftly, violently she assaulted his mind, slamming herself against his mental barriers. Retreating slightly she allowed Murtagh to utter one desperate plea for help. _Thorn!_ A faint sound echoed throughout the forest, the mighty sound of a dragon's roar. Grinning she swung her blade towards his side and then resumed her assault on his mind.

Sparks danced of the blades as she and Murtagh furiously blocked, stabbed, lunged together in perfect harmony. "You killed Oromis and Glaedr!" she hissed when their bodies twisted parallel, using her boot she kicked him in the stomach and flipping backwards, her hood slipping from her face. "I didn't I swear!" he cried in the ancient language. "Liar" she yelled and slammed her mind against his harder than ever before. "I didn't kill them." Murtagh gasped blocking her butterfly. "Arya?" Murtagh paused in his attack and quickly bought Zar'roc up as she lunged at him. "Yes?" she asked never pausing in her assault on his mind or body. "Wait, just please listen to me." Murtagh panted desperately. Arya jumped behind him and swirled her body to attack Murtagh as he swiftly turned to face her. "I'm listening," she said. "Galbatorix took control of Thorn and me while we were duelling Oromis and Glaedr. He was so strong I couldn't fight back. I tried, but I didn't have a chance." Murtagh quickly confessed still fighting desperately for his life. "He took complete control of us and then he killed Oromis and Glaedr using my body. But I swear I didn't want to kill them" he finished gasping for breath.

Arya never paused, memories of Oromis and Glaedr flashed behind her eyes and she struck faster than even her elvin eyes could see. "Thorn" Murtagh screamed as her blade plunged into his stomach after snaking up under Zar'roc and he fell to his knees. An agonised roar came from behind her and Arya flinched. As the pain registered she threw herself into Murtagh's mind right through the crumbling walls that had been his barriers. Arya stood above him as his memories and thoughts flooded into her mind. "Thorn" Murtagh whispered seeing his partner-of-heart and soul crashing to the ground before him, past Arya, and then the world faded to obsidian.

Arya sat next to the fire and looked over at the fallen forms of Murtagh and Thorn. Zar'roc lay where it had fallen, next to Murtagh and Thorn lay where he had crashed to the ground, the river beyond him sparkled and glowed in the star and moonlight.

Sighing she got to her feet and walked over to Murtagh, Thorn raised his head and growled as she came closer. Meeting his ruby eye she glared at him. "Don't growl at me." She snapped. Turning her back on him she placed her hand on Murtagh's head. "Vanka" she whispered and then retreated to her previous position. *

Murtagh groaned and slowly opened his eyes "Thorn?" he whispered. "How can – What- I…" he trailed off as Thorn threw his head back and roared. _Murtagh!_ He growled pinning him beneath a ruby paw. _Do not do that to me again. Ever. Do you hear me? _

Murtagh tried to sit up and then, when he couldn't, hesitantly put his fingers on his stomach. "Yes I hear you." He said absently. "My father once told me, that the blade be not responsible for thy death, but merely thy tool for thy ends. The one whom wields thy slice of silver be held responsible" Murtagh jerked his head to look at Arya. The elf was sitting on a log next to a fire and was gazing off into the distance. She turned to look at him, sorrow in her eyes. "I do not blame you for the Deaths of all who I cared about, " she lifted her piercing emerald eyes to thorn, "Nor do I blame you." She reached down beside her and pulled up a bowl and offered it to him. "You are but thy sword in thy battle." Murtagh's stomach growled, and he winced, _Murtagh, don't _Thorn said. _She could kill yo_u. _Let me scare her off and then we can leave._ Thorn continued letting Murtagh up. Murtagh's gut rumbled and he got to his feet, cautiously picking up Zar'roc and sliding it into its sheath, his eyes on Arya_. If she wanted to kill me she would have done it already_. Murtagh's memory showed him images. _She already did. _Thorn growled as the memories rose unbidden to the surface and thrashed the remainder of his tail. _She could be planning to kill you still, or worse hand you over to the elves. _

Murtagh looked Thorn in the eye _We don't know that for sure, we don't know anything, and besides for some reason I don't think she wants to hurt us._ Thorn snarled and stared at him. _What makes you think that?_ Murtagh looked down as worry and pain and fear simmered across their mental bond._ I'm sorry he _said and swiftly wrapped his arms around Thorns neck. Thorn hummed as their thoughts and emotions washed through each other. When Murtagh finally let go her turned to see Arya watching him and Thorn with a small smile on her face and she offered the bowl to him. Murtagh walked towards her, every sense on alert. He cautiously reached out and snatched the bowl from her and then leaped back, his freezing body screaming to be back by the fire. "I will not hurt you nor Thorn." She said softly in the ancient language, her eyes pinning him in place. " If you encounter any of my people while you are with me I will protect you unless you attack first. You have my word as the elvin ambassador." She got up and moved over to the right side of the fire where a bedroll lay.

Murtagh's jaw dropped open in shock and Thorn hissed in surprise. "Why?" Murtagh asked in the language of no lies. "Why would you do this?" He cautiously sat on the stump Arya had previously occupied and sat his bowl down, his curiosity now overriding his hunger. For a long time silence hung beneath the stars and then Arya spoke softly, almost to quietly for him to hear. "Because you to know what its like to feel the lash of a speared-head whip, dipped in Seithr oil, alight in flame wielded by one not a man against your skin. And because you of all people…" She turned and then lay with her back towards the fire. "We are similar in many ways." She said haltingly obviously changing what she had been about to say.

Murtagh stared blankly into the fire remembering the lash of the spearhead whip against his back and the sting of the Seithr oil as it seeped into the newly made gouges in his flesh. He remembered screaming as the whip fell against him again and again wielded by a man whose strength was not human_. Murtagh _Thorn said moving forward and placing his head next to Murtagh and curling next to the fire, but away from Arya, _do not dwell on the pains of the past._ Murtagh nodded and turned to look at thorn. _You're right, thank you. _Thorn nudged his arm. Murtagh smiled and picked up the bowl again examining the contents for the first time. Berries of all colours filled the bowl, big plump and ripe, the scent made his mouth water. Whispering some spells for poison and other contaminants and finding it free but for what nature had given it, Murtagh then swiftly popped a big juicy blackberry into his mouth, sighing as the juices dripped down his throat.

_How long was I…? _Murtagh asked leaving his sentence unsaid. Thorn rolled over on his side_ A few hours. Arya, after running you through went pale and. I'll show you._ Murtagh gasped as Thorns memories flooded into his mind. He swiftly bet his wings desperately flying towards where he had heard his partner-of-beings cry out for him. Seeing his partner duelling with a superior foe, roaring in pain as the silver sword spun towards Murtagh's stomach and buried itself within his flesh. Crying out as the pain seized his body and he plummeted to the earth incapable of flying. Landing metres away from his rider and his riders murderer and seeing her stand over him as Murtagh slowly died in front of him. Trying to mentally contact him but being held off by an inconceivable mental power, and crawling forward within inches of Arya before softly calling mournfully into the blood stained dirt. Feeling his being shatter as he realised he was alone, his partner had died, and then the closing of his eyes as the world faded.

Murtagh chocked on his mouthful of berry, and put his hand against Thorn, his mind reeling as he realised he and Thorn had died and Thorn had had to watch. _How? _He choked out. More memories flew into his mind. He snapped his eyes open as he felt the soft tingle of magic throbbing in the air. Growling as he saw his partners' murderer holding her hands on his partners' body and sneezing as extremely powerful magic slowly squeezed its way into his life form by his soul-deep bond with partner-of-heart Murtagh. Jerking back as he saw Murtagh's lungs rise suddenly again and again. The low muttering of unfamiliar words in Elfish and seeing Arya stare down at him with regret on her face. Snarling as she stood up and turned to look at him, her shoulders slumped and a defeated look in her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered before turning and disappearing into the forest running with quick graceful steps.

The memories speed up and Murtagh watched as Arya returned carrying most of his gear from the camp and then leaving and returning with the rest of his gear. He watched as she lit a fire and kept coming back to feel his face with soft feminine fingers. Murtagh put his hand up to his face where she had touched him and held his hand there as the memories continued. Leaving for perhaps one half of an hour and placing a pack down next to the fire, then walking cautiously over to Thorn. Standing in front of him until he acknowledge her apart from a growl and then offering to un-strap him of his saddle and saddle bags. Standing up as she moved to his side and removed the saddle with hesitant fingers and slowly stroking his scales, trying to hide her action behind brushing dirt and sand from his scales. He settled down as she moved away carrying the saddle and saddlebags over one shoulder, he watched as she placed them in a pile and ran her hands over the leather with a slight frown on her face. Assessing her as she sat in front of the fire and watched him as the night continued.

Murtagh jerked out of Thorns memories and turned to evaluate the elf sleeping on the other side of the fire, calculating how much he knew about her, which was very little and what he had learnt from Thorns observations. He thought through this until Thorn advised him to sleep. _You need to rest and recover, I will keep watch. _Murtagh stood up_ I know, but I just cant. I feel so … alive. That magic. _He trailed off and stumbled over to his bedroll that Arya had laid on the other side of the fire, opposite hers. The green power slowly slid out of his body and glowed over Arya before dimming then completely disappearing. Murtagh, examining his magic found the usual crimson magic stronger than ever before and tendrils of silver ran through it. Exhaustion swelling over him he collapsed into his bed mat and blinked up at the stars. "Night Thorn" he said drowsily, deciding to ask Arya about the silver magic tomorrow. _Goodnight Little One_ Thorn replied curling up next to Murtagh.

Best Regards, Con Dar Lioness

**Authors Note:**

* Mwahahahaha! Not what you expected is it! :D

I should be posting the next few chaps I have written in the next few days. My friend once again has no idea I am doing this so lets not tell her. All will be unedited so don't run after me with blade in hand.

As always review for me! Im thinking I only have to loveable readers out there… and Dautr abr du Sundavar: Love you guys :D

BTW Sundavar your name was going to be one of my names for an account. You stole it! Kidding.


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Arya slowly opened her eyes staring blankly at the dark blue sky, and then she leapt to her feet silently drawing her blade in the process. _What have I done? _In a crouch she stared over at the slumbering form of Murtagh and then glanced up at a sleeping Thorn. _I killed him and then I saved him. What is wrong with me? He killed Oromis and Glaedr and countless others. Why did I save him? _Arya slowly slid her sword back into its sheath and stood straight. She didn't know why she had saved them but she must have done it for a reason, she would find out if it was the right decision in the weeks to come. Shaking off her thoughts for now she set about restocking the fire and wandered over to the stream, pulling her hair loose from the tie it had been in. Stretching she slowly moved her body into the various positions of Rimgar, starting from the easiest levels and then progressing to the final and hardest level as the sun slowly climbed in the east. Her muscles were stretched and she was sweating by the time she had finished, she sighed feeling relaxed for the first time in many days. Taking off her clothes but leaving her undergarments on, she took a few running steps and dived into the ice-cold water that still lay within shadows.

Diving under the layers of water she flattened herself down on the rocky streambed and opened her eyes and looked about her in wonder. Fish of all shapes and sizes had come to gaze at her sensing her presence. Reaching out with her hand she stroked the underbelly of the one closest to her, ignoring the slight burning in her lungs as she began to crave air. To her great amusement the fish lay still as she ran her fingers down its silver belly, when it began to quiver she took her fingers away. Turning upright she kicked herself upward, pushing herself off a rock. She shot quickly towards the surface, as she exploded out of the water then suns first rays hit the plane of water and she was bathed in a halo of golden light as the water droplets fell around her, reflecting the sun.

Flicking the long midnight locks of hair out of her eyes, she came face to face with Thorn. The ruby dragon stared at her for a while before lowering his crimson head down to where she treed water. Extending his neck he held it inside her reach and waited. Feeling wary she slowly and cautiously slid her arms around his neck and clutched her hands together as he raised his head and lifted her gently from the water. Stepping back he tenderly lowered her to the grass and drew back. She slowly examined every inch of him from the stump of his once glorious tale, over his wings down his scales to his claws, across his ivory spikes and finally down to his eyes once again. Staring into them she ignored her body shivering and looked into the depths of his soul. While on the outside he was a ferocious and dangerous beast, on the inside he was a small hatchling inside a body he didn't know, serving a master he didn't want to and killing people who he never wanted to. As she stared at him she realised he was not the heartless monster he was made out to be.

_I wanted to thank you _Thorn spoke slowly and hesitantly staring into her eyes. Kneading the earth beneath his talons, he seemed nervous as he continued. _Not many people have ever shown me_, he paused and his eyes flicked to the still sleeping form of Murtagh, _Us, kindness. You are more than justified to want to kill us for some of the terrible things we have done under Galbatorix's name, but you have shown us compassion, more than we deserve. So _thank you_ for saving the life of my bond brother. _Arya stood grounded, as slowly the sun crept along the ground and warmth seeped into her chilled form, washing the water away.

Arya took a deep breath and then made one of the most brazen moves she had ever made. She spoke slowly as she had once spoken to Saphira not so long ago " Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina"; pausing before uttering the final words, "Astra nosu waíse fricaya." Arya let the rest of her breath out and looked away, shocked at what she had done. She had just offered friendship to the ruby dragon and by connection his rider. The murderers of Oromis and Glaedr bet it unwilling, and the former Dwarven King. Thorn's response, when she returned her gaze back to him, was worth it. The crimson head jerked back in shock and a misty dragon smiled crossed his face. Leaning in he pushed his snout against her face, _Your heart is pure, emerald eyes._ He said humming. Arya reached up and stroked his scales, slowly drawing her fingers down from the crown of his head, between his eyes and onto his snout. She looked up at him and smiled; pleased she had made the right decision.

Murtagh groaned and rolled over feeling stiff and sore. He bit back a yelp as he sat up, his muscles screaming in protest, having not recovered from the tremendous workout they had been put through the night before. He sighed as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and squinting into the sun, took a look around the camp. _Good morning, being brother _Thorn thought through their connection, his voice giddy. _Morning Thorn_. He felt a strange sensation flow through their link and asked Thorn what it was. Thorns reply was a few seconds in coming. _Mmm? What is that? _The feelings rippled through Murtagh again, it wasn't painful it was…. Murtagh's jaw dropped open in shock he had never felt this feeling emotion from Thorn. His eyes frantically scanned the edges of the woods to his right before snapping to the river. Thorn lay there, his entire body stretched out like a cat in front of a fire, Arya stood next to his neck but hidden behind his head.

Murtagh got slowly to his feet, his belly grumbling, the small meal of berries had not been able to curb his hunger and now it was back in full force. He winced as he stood in the sun yawning, _what time is it? _He asked Thorn trying to ignore the powerful feeling shivering through Thorn. _About an hour past noon, you slept for a while._ An hour past noon! No wonder he was so hungry._ There is some food for you in the cloth next to the water canteen._ Thorn rumbled purring loudly. Murtagh looked to the canteen he had seen earlier, moving slowly he walked over to it. As he got closer a tantalizing smell made his mouth water, upon opening the folds in the cloth he discovered two long crisp fish. Murtagh licked his lips and hurriedly reached for the fish. "Aren't you going to wash your hands first?" A soft musical voice interrupted Murtagh's hasty snatch of the fish.

Murtagh looked up at Arya as she came out from behind Thorn slinging a dirt stained cloth over her shoulder. She was wearing black breeches and a loose black tunic with a simple yet affective design in silver at the collar and sleeves. Her hair was braided down her back in a single thick strand and she was wearing coal black wrist guards. The overall affect was striking; the only colour on her was her olive skin and her intense emerald eyes. She taped Thorn affectionately on the snout as she came past his head and walked towards Murtagh. "It's not going anywhere, you have time to wash your hands before you eat." She informed him as she came closer, her elegant strides capturing his complete attention.

Murtagh nodded and put the fish down. "Good idea." He replied looking at his dirty blood stained hands. Pushing himself off his heels he walked towards the stream. _Thorn? What's happened? _He asked his bond brother as he reached the great ruby dragon. _You wouldn't believe it, Murtagh! _Thorn grumbled excitedly. _She offered us, well me, friendship!_ Murtagh took a step back in shock. Friendship? She had saved his life after killing him and she had been nicer to them more than anyone else. But she wanted to their friend? Thorn raised his head and nudged him. _I_ _have never had a friend before. And not many people have ever shown me kindness. _Thorn confessed. _I want her to be my friend; she is nice to you and me._ Murtagh acknowledged this with a nod. _I have_... Thorn interrupted him. _You don't count; you _have_ to be nice to me._ He sounded smug as he finished.

Murtagh's feet crunched on the small stones on the streamside. _What could her motives be for being our friend? _He asked Thorn, still suspicious of Arya. _I have spent all morning with her Murtagh, and I know some about her from your memories. I don't think she means us harm or has anything to gain from being our friend. Apart from being labelled as a traitor._ Thorn growled shuffling his wings._ She is very loyal and proud._ He added as an after thought. Murtagh having finished washing his hands got to his feet. _How do you know that?_ _I gathered that from how she talks of her people and how she treated me. And what she did for you._ Murtagh nodded. _Right, what could she possibly do for me?_ He said sitting down on the stump and picking up the fish. He was about to take a big bite when Thorn roared in his mind.

Murtagh gulped as he saw Thorns memories from the morning. He watched Arya moving her body in weird positions. He saw her dive into the stream and stay under for a few minutes. He walked forward, missing the balance his tail provided, to stand at the waters edge. Peering into the crystal water he made out the elf floating on the bottom and stroking fish. He leaned his neck out over the water, hoping she would grab it and feeling Thorns delight that one person apart from his bond brother didn't think he was a cold blooded monster. Murtagh's jaw dropped as he saw Thorns next memory. Arya stood before him, he was gazing into her jade eyes and she spoke slowly in the Ancient Language. "Dragon I honour you. I mean you and your rider no harm. Let us be friends." Murtagh gasped as he felt Thorns happiness. One being wanted to be his friend, one being wasn't afraid he would kill them, one being wasn't afraid to like him.

_She actually meant it? _He asked Thorn. For an answer Thorn showed him more memories. Scenes flashed past him, Arya sitting on his neck talking to him while braiding her hair, the elf offering to clean his scales and then the final memory. Arya asked if Murtagh had any food and then when he had said no she asked if Murtagh ate fish. He watched as she stoked the fire and then walked over to the stream raising her palm to the waters crystal surface. He watched as two silver fish rose to the surface and gently landed limp in her hand. He saw her turn to him and grimace as she walked into the forest. When she returned the fish each had a slit down their bellies and she placed them on the red-hot stones on the fire.

Murtagh looked up to see the elf in question watching him curiously "Thank you for the fish." He nodded gesturing to the food quickly approaching his mouth. Arya suddenly smiled and inclined her head, the smile disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "What are you doing out here, by yourself? Murtagh asked, his mouth full making the words difficult to interpret. Arya shifted on her log. "I needed to get away from some people." Arya sighed. "A forest like this. So untainted and pure, everything is fresh, there is little or no unnatural deaths. The sounds are always pleasant no humans come here. It is not un-similar to my home. "The elf looked blankly into the distance. "I miss home, it is so perfect."

Murtagh continued to eat happy to let the comfortable silence lie. _What is Ellesméra like? _Thorn asked yawning. Arya's head jerked over to Thorn and a big smile crossed her face. "Ellesméra is the most beautiful place in the world." Murtagh having finished his mouthful asked. "What do you love about it?" Arya looked at him as he wiped his hands on the grass her brow furrowed in thought. " No one has ever asked me that before. It is so difficult to explain, you have to truly "see" Ellesméra fully to appreciate all its glory." "Could you try? I doubt I will ever get to see it." Murtagh said bluntly. "I can try." Arya said and then launched into a full detailed account of the wonders in Ellesméra with Thorn and Murtagh occasionally asking a question or asking for more detail. Now and again Murtagh would ask her what she loved about a certain thing and only the sounds of the forest could be heard as she contemplated her answer. As the afternoon drew on he gained sufficient details about Ellesméra, enough to make him desperate to go there, and he learned more and more about the elf sitting opposite him.

The sky had turned to coal by the time Arya had finished and rain fell from the sky on the horizon, the storm gathering power as it came closer. They lapsed into silence before Arya asked. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be trying to capture Eragon and Saphira or go attack some people?" Murtagh took a sip out of his canteen wondering how to answer. " Galbatorix has… obtained new, reliable information about another Dragon and Rider. Thorn and I have been ordered to find this Dragon and Rider and report to Galbatorix where they are." Arya blinked. "Another Rider? You think that if we had another Rider Galbatorix wouldn't already know? The Rider would be on his doorstep if we had another." She shook her head when Thorn asked if the elves were hiding another Dragon. "No. Oromis and Glaedr where our last from the fall." Murtagh looked away, ashamed. "Galbatorix says the pair are extremely strong and powerful." Arya snorted. "If they exist."

Murtagh looked into her eyes as the wind picked up and they could hear thunder in the distance. "They exist, Galbatorix would not announce to his entire court the existence of another Rider without believing it was true. I saw the lists he has, there is no doubt." Murtagh looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "He got the information from an Eldunari, a huge one. Other Eldunari have confirmed the information, but their identities remain unknown. For some reason Galbatorix was unable to determine, the knowledge has been lost."

Arya nodded, finally believing him. "What do you know?" _The dragon is a female. _Thorn said._ If Galbatorix, _he said the name bitterly_, gets a hold of her, he has no immediate need for Saphira, she and Eragon would be expendable. _Murtagh continued. " The Dragon and Rider where bonded shortly before the Fall. Also the Dragon and Rider are extremely powerful and the rider is an elf." Murtagh leaned back, looking out into the rain as it rolled towards them. Arya got to her feet and walked to the edge of the camp speaking in the Ancient Language she raised her hands. She stood there as the rain came closer and closer, Murtagh was about to say something when the rain hit… and bounced off an invisible shield. Murtagh got to his feet, groaning as his muscles protested. He looked up in wonder as the rain swept over them and recoiled off the big oval barrier Arya had placed over them. Walking over to where he could see rain streaming down the sides of the air he cautiously reached out and then drew his hand back as rain splattered into it. "How did you do that?" he asked in awe. He had never heard of a spell that could do anything like this. Without any visible affects of energy loss as Arya had shown. Arya smiled sadly. "It's a trick my father taught me, when I was young."

Murtagh rolled his shoulders and lay down on his bedroll and watched Arya as she gazed into the night. Lightning suddenly lit up the sky accompanied by the boom of thunder. As the lightning flashed again Murtagh saw Arya suddenly stiffen and turn pale. He leaned on one elbow as she suddenly looked around wildly. When her gaze briefly met his he sat up suddenly worried. "Arya?" he asked. Thorn feeling his distress lifted his head and looked at Arya. "No, Ashanti." She whispered her eyes full with horror and then she turned and fled, out of the barrier and into the rain. "Arya" Murtagh roared trying to be heard over the rain. Getting to his feet he stumbled after her. Steam rolled off him as rain struck his skin and he ran a few sloshed steps before peering crazily into the rain. He could see her anymore and he didn't know where she went. _Murtagh, come back. She is gone._ Thorns voice was bitter and mournful. Murtagh his shoulders slumped turned and walked back onto the rain free camp.

_You were right about her, Murtagh._ Thorn said hanging his head in sorrow_. I thought she was different from other people, obviously not._ Murtagh felt his bond brother's sadness and put a hand on his scales. _It will be all right Thorn. We don't need anyone else. I know, but I liked her, I liked her a lot._ Murtagh walked over to his bedroll and dragged it over to Thorn. Laying down he placed his head next to Thorns and closed his eyes_. Night Thorn_.

_Good night Little One. _

Best Regards, Con Dar Lioness

**Authors Note: **

**As always help a writer out and review!**

**Naruto the sage:** Thank you. As for Arya and Murtagh, I don't think that would go to well… I did think about it, for a brief moment.

P.S. Unedited still


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Arya ran, she ran and ran until her lungs were screaming for air and her legs were begging for respite. She dashed until sweat ran freely off her body and dripped onto the grass. She raced until she came upon the Varden's encampment making a normally two day journey in the course of half a night. Pausing she leaned over, gasping for breath silently heaving air into her lungs. Finally straightening she approached the Varden camp, hearing a snap of a twig she silently drifted past the Varden scout and into the main encampment.

Guarding her mind she ignored the lust filled stares of the men and stalked into the army. Deciding she was not capable of talking to her brethren or Eragon and Saphira she made her way towards Nasuada's command pavilion inside the city. Members of the Varden were mingling with the people of Feinster and soldiers were talking over pitchers of beer. Placing an illusion over herself as she got closer to Nasuada's command building, she jumped over the walls and into the courtyard she had seen a few days ago, before Oromis and Glaedr's Will reading and before she had met Murtagh and Thorn.

Creeping up the stonewall she slowly opened the window on the top floor. Easing her way inside, once the coast was clear she placed a spell around her to ward from listeners and walked over to Nasuada's scrying mirror. Fixing an image of her mother in her mind she whispered "Draumr Kópa" and various other words flowed off her tongue as she spoke the words that would allow her to talk to and see her mother as though they were face to face.

Lord Däthedr came into focus in the centre of the mirror. "Arya Drottningu" he smiled and bowed speaking in his native tongue. "How might I assist you?" Arya inclined her head. "Would you please get Queen Islanzadí, I desperately need to speak to her." Lord Däthedr bowed and then left the mirror. As Arya waited for her mother, she looked around the room, immediately noting the window that led to a branch of an enormous tree. "Arya." Islanzadí stood at the mirror, her hair was tied back and she carried a bloodstained blade. "Your Majesty." Arya bowed, determined to keep this discussion formal. " I suggest you place wards to prevent any ears from hearing this conversation." Islanzadí's eyes narrowed and she glanced away from the mirror briefly and spoke an incantation. "What is it you wanted to discuss?" she asked coolly in the words of no lies. "Have you come to apologise?"

Arya stiffened and her emerald eyes narrowed. "Alanna or Duncan is your daughter or son!" she hissed into the mirror, her calm demeanour leaching away. Islanzadí jerked back in shock and quickly made sure Arya was alone, her eyes hurriedly searching the mirror. Turning to her daughter the queen grasped for the remainder of her composure as she asked. "What makes you think that?" Arya licked her lips. "A conversation I had with a... friend." Islanzadí said nothing, neither confirming nor denying her daughters statement. "The friend and I were talking about our pasts and they said how their mother once got sick but seemed to glow from within, she had a baby sometime later."

Arya choose her words carefully. "I remember near thirteen summers ago as I carried the egg to Ellesméra that you had this manner." She fell silent as her mother digested this revelation of her daughters' knowledge of her sibling.

Inhaling sharply the queen nodded acknowledging the daughters words. Sighing she leaned forward, peering into the scrying mirror, reflecting her first daughter back at her. "Yes, your words hold truth. Alanna is my daughter." Islanzadí said in a final tone, flinching at the betrayal etched on her daughter's face.

Arya's composure splintered as the words pierced her cold seclusion from the world. She felt her taut relationship with her mother snap and her cordial self control plummet. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, exhaling with a hiss she refocused her enraged emerald eyes on her mother and opened her mouth. "How dare you not tell me I had a sister!" she roared, briefly thankful for the wards placed around the meeting room at all times. Screaming into the mirror she continued, the glass quivering with the power of her shrieks. "I don't care if you and I weren't talking! You could have sent someone to tell me!" A single tear fell from Arya's eyes and she furiously wiped it away before her mother could see.

Islanzadí suddenly became angry, drawing herself up she growled. "We did it for your support! We didn't want you to get hurt anymore than you already were. We did it to keep you safe!" She was screaming by the time she had finished. "Keep me safe!" Arya shrieked. "It didn't keep me safe did it? If anything I got hurt more! What's the other reason? You never cared for my well-being before, so there must be another reason!"

Islanzadí interrupted, clutching at her own shards of composure in an attempt to keep the conversation civil "There was no other reason!" she snapped, her voice sharp as a sliver of glass." It was not reasoned more than to keep you safe, which Oromis thought it would." Arya's jaw opened in disbelief. "Are you saying you only had her as collateral?" Her voice rose an octave higher as she yelled. Islanzadí winced and recoiled slightly at the disgust in her first born's voice. "No," she cut in, "we were never like that. We didn't mean for this to happen."

" Yes you did!" Arya cried. "All I ever did, I did to make you proud. Everything was to make you love me like you loved _him_."

Islanzadí glared at Arya. "You know you are right," She yelled, finally sick of hearing her daughter's accusations. "I did and do love him more than I love you, than I ever will. You are just the outcome of my love for you father. You could never match up to what he meant to me." Arya blinked in shock, her face turned pale and tears welled in her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth but she was mute. Finally she swallowed and as tears ran down her face she spoke softly into the mirror, to her mother. "I'm sorry I was never good enough for you, that you felt you had to replace me. I'm sorry I am not perfect enough, that you feel I could never face the truth . I'm sorry for being something that reminds you, everytime you see me, of what you lost." Arya paused and let her words sink in. "I'm sorry for ever believing you could love me."

Tears ran freely down her face as she stared at her mother, she cut the scrying spell. Putting her head in her hands Arya sobbed. Her head jerked up swiftly as she heard footsteps. Rapidly her emerald eyes scanned the room for a way out pulling her hood up she ran over to the window near the tree . Smashing the window with her elbow she jumped out onto the branch, pieces of broken glass falling to the stones like pieces of her heart. As she leapt from branch to branch she heard Nasuada screaming for her guards. Landing softly on the stones she ran, out of the courtyard and down into the streets of Feinster, tears rolling down her face. Vowing these tears would be the last she cried for her mother, the figure slipped into the night.

"My Lady, Please repeat the story one last time," Jörmundur said.

Nasuada sighed. "I came into this room and before I opened the door I heard glass shattering and I saw a black cloaked figure leaping out the window. I called for help and then you know the rest. I didn't see their face."

Eragon shifted in his seat. _What do you think, Saphira?_ He asked rubbing his neck.

_I don't know, Little One. If the person meant Nasuada harm they would have hurt her when she entered the room, they wouldn't have run. _Eragon smiled at her use of his pet name.

"Do you have any idea who could have done it, Eragon?" Roran asked turning to look at him.

Eragon shook his head. "No, if they meant Nasuada harm they would have, as Saphira said, hurt her while she was alone. Why would they run?"

"My Lady, it is the Elf Ambassador, Arya," A man called through the door.

Nasuada's head snapped up. "Let her in," she said.

Eragon turned to look at the doors. Arya! He hadn't seen her since Oromis's will had been read out, nor had anyone seen or heard from her. Arya walked stonily in, pausing to smile sweetly at the blonde haired guard who quickly averted his eyes to the floor. "You wished to see me, Lady Nasuada?" she asked, her voice was rough and hoarse.

She was wearing her usual black attire but was missing a blade and her quiver and bow. Eragon's brow furrowed in puzzlement, she never went anywhere without her weapons. Saphira, who had one sparkling sapphire eye next to the window, growled when she saw her. Arya's usual sparkling emerald eyes were cold, lifeless and had deep rings around them.

Next to him Blödhgarm stiffened and snarled beneath his breath.

Nasuada seemed taken aback by Arya's appearance; it was blatantly obvious that she had been crying. "Yes, I'm sorry to bother you." She said recalling her last encounter with the angry elf princess. "But a stranger was in this room near half an hour ago. I was wondering if you knew ways to track someone who leaves no trace."

Arya met her eyes and when she spoke her voice was devoid of life. "No." she said flatly. "I don't."

Eragon blinked; this was the first time he had seen Arya be rude to anyone. Extending his mind he drifted towards Arya, his probe was met by mental barriers near impenetrable. He waited outside her mind for her to left him in, and when she didn't he retreated. Next to him Blödhgarm stirred. "Princess Arya!" he called in the ancient language. "You need to contact Queen…" Arya turned to him and he faded into silence.

"No!" she snapped, her eyes alighting angrily. Blödhgarm gasped and took a step back. "I don't feel like talking to her right now nor will I ever. " Blödhgarm nodded and bowed, acknowledging her rebuff.

Everyone watched the confrontation between the two elves, shocked by the displays of emotion that were usually absent. "I'm sorry." Blödhgarm finished softly.

"If that is all" Arya turned back to Nasuada raising a single coal eyebrow.

_Saphira, do something! _Eragon said.

"Yes. That's all." Nasuada glanced at Eragon a questioning look on her face. Eragon shrugged and called to Saphira, showing her the confrontation through his eyes. Saphira growled and moved her eye closer. Eragon felt her extend her mind towards Arya's and politely wait for her to lower her barriers. A few seconds passed and Eragon could feel Saphira's annoyance at being ignored. Snorting out smoke she let loose a roar that had the people in the room scrambling to put their hands over their ears. Blödhgarm and Eragon, who the noise hurt more, clasped their hands over their ears in pain.

Eragon maintaining his vision of Arya was unsurprised to see her barely even flinch. Arya's emerald eyes engaged Saphira's in a staring match before she averted her eyes. Eragon looked back and forward between the two having been shut out from Saphira's mind. Suddenly Saphira's head snapped back as she whined.

Eragon, Roran, Blödhgarm, Jormundur and Nasuada all watched as Arya turned and walked away, pushing the oak doors open with a crash.

_Saphira? Saphira, are you okay? What happened? Saphira. _Eragon pleaded to be let into her mind; he could feel her pity and sorrow before she swiftly cut herself off from him and flew away. "Blödhgarm? What was that about?" He turned to the elf beside him, who had appeared to regain his composure.

He appeared hesitant to answer. "That was a very painful matter to Arya Dröttningu. I have taken oaths that prevent me from discussing that particular subject without permission from either Arya or her mother." Eragon nodded feeling frustrated, knowing he was being kept in the dark.

Roran scoffed. "She didn't need to be rude. And what could possibly be that painful that she is impolite to this council?"

Blödhgarm stiffened and the fur on his back rose. "You would do well to be gracious to the one who saved your life." He snapped baring his teeth. "And there are not many subjects capable of making Arya cry. So it must be something very important." He added, defending his princess.

Roran blinked in surprise and Eragon looked at Blödhgarm in bewilderment. "What do you mean? How can she have saved my life?"

"You are cloaked with silver magic, Arya once had a…. source… of magic such as that, more powerful than any single magic known to my kind." Blödhgarm hissed.

"Why didn't she say anything then?" Jörmundur asked just as Nasuada asked. "Had?"

Blödhgarm nodded choosing to answer Nasuada first.

"As I understood, the energy was lost over one hundred years ago. I can only wonder how she still has it; she must have kept some spare." Turning to Jörmundur he replied. "Arya does not answer to anybody, apart from Queen Islanzadí, even then perhaps not as much as the rest of us. Her actions are her own, she need not own up to it if she does not wish to."

Eragon nodded and then asked Nasuada if he was dismissed. "Go ahead Eragon, there is nothing you nor Saphira can do here. You also Roran, go spend some time with your wife, you may not have the time in the coming weeks." Nasuada looked to Jörmundur and he nodded, bowed and left the room. "Eragon, one moment." Nasuada suddenly called. Eragon halted and turned to her, Roran paused as well. "Elva?" she spoke softly to the curtains near the window. Elva stepped out and bowed mockingly to Eragon.

"Shadeslayer."

Nasuada held a tray off food out to the child, who snatched for it. Grinning wolfishly she crammed food into her mouth. "What can you tell us about Arya?" Nasuada asked. Blödhgarm growled and straightened. Elva smiled impishly. "That would depend on what you wanted to know, Lady Nasuada." Roran flinched as he heard her voice, the voice of an adult coming out of a child.

Nasuada frowned and then asked. "What did you feel?" Elva licked her lips and then spoke. "You ask this of me because you are afraid, and so you should be. If you only knew…" she trailed off and turned deathly pale. "Do you know what was done to her? Do you even know of the pain she conceals?" Elva chocked off and retched, hunched over she laughed. "If you only knew the secret she hides…you have reason to fear her." She leaned closer and whispered in Nasuada's ear softly that Eragon strained to hear. "Everyone has reason to fear the Broken."

Blödhgarm growled and took a step forward his voice shaking in fury. "Arya's pain is her own. You would do well to remember she could kill you with a single thought."

Elva looked up at him. "Yes I know. But she wont."

Eragon looked at her. "Why would that be?" Elva looked to the ground. "Her idea of revenge is pain, pain greater than any pain the person she is seeking revenge against has ever felt. She would have them screaming, than kill them swiftly and painlessly." She fell silent and then looked out the window. Everyone looked at each other as an awkward silence ensued before Eragon, Blödhgarm and Roran turned and left when it was clear she had finished and no one else had anything to say.

Eragon's guards fell into a loose circle around him and Roran as they walked down the streets of Feinster. "Eragon, are you well?" Roran asked glancing at his cousin.

Eragon looked at the ground and they walked a few hundred metres in silence, passing people in the street that called. "Hail Shadeslayer." And "Hail Stronghammer." Eragon sighed and looked up. "Saphira and I lost two people very important to us, over Gil'ead. They were slain by Murtagh and Thorn." Around him the elves stirred and spoke as one in soft mournful voices.

"What did they say?"

"May their memories live on." Eragon answered sorrowfully. Roran processed this. "So, they were the reason you and Arya left for a few days?" Eragon nodded.

"Eragon." Roran asked hesitantly. "Elain is having trouble with the baby, Horst would never ask himself. Gertrude has been trying to help but…. would you?"

Eragon stopped and gripped Roran's arm. "Of course I will. Where is she?" Roran smiled. "Where the rest of the villagers are. Katrina is keeping an eye on her, but there isn't much she can do. You know Elain." Eragon nodded smiling; yes he knew the stubborn woman.

As they walked through he mass of Varden's tents towards where the Carvahall villagers where camping, they talked about life before Saphira. They talked about Garrow, Brom, and Katrina, their lives before that fateful day when Eragon touched Saphira's egg. "Hail Shadeslayer!" The people of the Varden called to him as they saw his elvin bodyguards and then recognised him with Brisingr strapped to his belt. Some of the women called out. "Marry me, Shadeslayer!" Much to Roran's amusement, though he quickly hid it when Eragon glared at him. Eragon acknowledged the men he knew with a wave and a nod to the women he politely declined, saying his heart belonged to another.

Upon reaching the villagers of Carvahall, the people who he had grown up with, Eragon was greeted by various villagers as they went about their daily lives. A sudden piercing scream interrupted Eragon's reply to a women he recognised. Roran looked at him and then broke into a run, Eragon close behind. Eragon quickly passed Roran and followed the screams, sliding Brisingr out of its sapphire sheath, his bodyguards running with him.

He came to a panting halt in front of a muddy brown tent, his elvin guards pushing people away from him. Extending his mind he felt Katrina's conscious and Gertrude's, then his mind brushed across a mind that was screaming in pain. "Elain!" he cried in surprise then he realised why she was screaming. Instructing his elvin guards to wait outside he quickly pushed open the flap and entered the tent. Katrina crouched at Elain's side dapping a wet cloth to her head; Gertrude hovered over her swollen belly urging her to push.

Elain cried and panted her eyes staring at the roof of the tent. Katrina suddenly looked up and saw him. "Eragon!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't be here".

Suddenly Horst burst in through the door followed by his sons Albriech and Baldor. "I know, I just…" They wore leather aprons covered in dust and coal marks, their hair was stuck to their foreheads by sweat.

"Mother!" Baldor and Albriech cried starting to walk over to her. Katrina stood in front of them.

"Get out, you can't be in here. Please leave." Elain's sons looked at each other, then at their father and turned and walked out, pushing the flap aside as they went.

"Horst, you too." Katrina ordered. Seeing he was about to protest Gertrude snapped. "You can do nothing for her, you would be better off outside." Horst nodded his faced pained then took one last look at his wife before exiting, following his sons.

Gertrude sighed and added softly. "There is nothing I can do for her either." Suddenly she seemed to notice Eragon standing frozen on one spot.

"Eragon!" she exclaimed. "Maybe you can help. Come here." Eragon walked forward trying to avoid placing his eyes anywhere inappropriate.

"What can I do? I'm not the midwife, you are." He said mortified.

Gertrude glanced at Katrina and then looked back up at Eragon. "They baby is stuck. There is nothing I can do. I could save the baby but at the cost of Elain's life? No, I cant do that."

Eragon looked at Elain's pale sweat covered face. "I don't know anything about childbirth, it wasn't in my studies."

"Someone must know how!" Gertrude held a vial to Elain's lips, looking desperately at Eragon.

Making a decision he burst throught the tent flap, calling for Blödhgarm. The elf swiftly made his way to Eragon's side. "Shadeslayer?"

"Are any of you experienced in child birth?" he asked quickly in the ancient language, desperation leaking into his voice. Horst, Baldor, Albriech, Roran and all the other villagers turned to look at him in alarm.

"Eragon, what's happening?" Horst asked worriedly. Eragon ignored him and waited for Blödhgarm's reply.

"I'm sorry Shadeslayer, but we do not know the slightest about childbirth." Blödhgarm's fur ruffled as he shrugged. "There is nothing we can do."

Eragon threw his hands up in exasperation realising there was nothing neither he nor anyone else could do. He turned to Horst pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry but..."

Blödhgarm interrupted him. "When you asked if _we_ knew about childbirth I said _we_," he gestured too himself and his brethren before continuing, "didn't, but Arya does. If the human is dieing of childbirth the only person who has a chance of saving her is Arya." The villages gasped in shock and Horst and his sons made for the tent, but Eragon held out his arm to stop them.

Arya. "You're sure?" he asked daring to hope.

Blödhgarm nodded and inclined his head. "I am sure, Shadeslayer."

Eragon, unwilling to disturb Arya's privacy but frantic to save Elain, reached out with his mind. _Arya? _He called his mind stretching as he searched for her. He found Saphira hunting, many leagues beyond the Varden, but he couldn't find or contact Arya.

"Shur'tugal, if I may?" Eragon nodded and Blödhgarm's face went blank. A few seconds passed then his eyes refocused. "She is coming, you are lucky to catch her in time." He spoke in the ancient language and shifted his position. "She says to wait and do nothing to the woman." Eragon nodded to Horst who quickly walked inside the tent, letting his thoughts drift he ignored the stares and looks he was getting.

He was abruptly dragged from his thoughts when he heard a soft thump. Arya landed a few feet from him. She was wearing a black travellers cloak and her boots were laced for a long journey. Her hair was done in an elaborate yet simple braid and her face still held tear marks. As she walked towards him Eragon noticed all the men stiffen and all the women watch her like hawks, noting her movements and the way she looked. Her eyes were as cold as the sea on a forsaken day. Eragon's heart panged as he saw her, saw the pain in her bearing and hidden within her eyes. "Arya! Can you help her?" He swallowed waiting for an answer.

"I will have to see, it may be to late." She answered peeling off her cloak and tossing it on the ground. She walked into the tent after nodding to the assembled elves that bowed and then left.

As soon as she saw Elain she sighed and cocked her head to the side. Eragon stood next to her, able to smell the blood; unable to bear the silence any longer he turned to her his eyes pleading. She met his eyes for a moment and Eragon felt his heart begin to pound as he gazed into the depths of her eyes. Braking contact she walked over to Elain's side, asking everyone to move. Placing her hand on Elain's sweat covered forehead she closed her eyes. Eragon stiffened as Elain screamed and arched on the bed, Horst gave a cry and dove for Arya. Her emerald eyes snapped up to him and she thrust her palm out. "Letta!" she snapped her voice infused with magic.

She took her hand off Elain's forehead and then looked at Eragon. "She is very nearly gone." She informed him calmly in the Ancient Language. "It will take much to save her, even then I cannot be sure of her survival."

Eragon processed this and then hesitantly asked. "Will you?"

Arya appraised him for a moment before walking over to the jug of water on the small wooden table hidden in the corner. Muttering to herself she poured the water out of the jug, it formed into a steaming ball in mid air. Taking a deep breath Arya thrust her hands into the boiling water. Eragon's eyes widened, as she didn't make a sound and her body gave no indication of the pain she would be in. Katrina gasped and put her hand over her mouth, Gertrude's mouth fell open and Horst could only stare as she turned around and asked him what he was willing to do to save his wife's life. At Horst's reply of "anything" Arya nodded and released him. "I need everyone out, save Horst and Eragon, if you want to watch."

Katrina and Gertrude glanced at each other and left, with Gertrude squeezing Elain's hand as she left her side. Arya rolled her shoulders and moved to Elain's right side. Eragon stayed where he was, out of the way, but still able to see everything. He watched as Arya's face went blank and the hairs on the back of his arms rose. He saw Arya place her hand on Horsts arm and the other on Elain. Horst howled as green magic spread up his arm, out of Elain. About to move forward to stop what she was doing he decided better of it; he trusted Arya to know what she was doing.

The minutes passed and Eragon watched as Elain stopped screaming and a look of peace crossed her face, beside the cot Horst fainted. Eragon moved over to him and picked him up, grunting under the weight. Half carrying, half dragging him he got Horst to the entrance of the tent where he was helped out by dirty hands. "There is to much." Arya said softly behind him. He heard her coming closer and shifted to the side so she could get out. "I need much more energy, I just don't have it. Even if you gave me yours, I still wouldn't have enough." She sighed and looked out at the villagers, a slight frown on her face.

"So that's it?" Eragon said looking at the ground. When Arya suddenly shifted he looked up to find her staring at Roran a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Not all hope is lost." She said running over to where his cousin sat next to Katrina on an old wooden box.

Arriving in front of Roran she held her palm out and called the silver magic. Slowly it climbed out of him, a sapling searching for the sun. Roran shivered and slumped forward as the magic slowly left him and flowed into Arya. Eragon watched dumbstruck as Arya turned and walked back to him, ignoring the angry glares of the villagers. She brushed past him and disappeared into the tent leaving the scent of crushed pine needles in her wake. Eragon leaned against the tent, reluctant to re enter the tent to see Elain die.

"Eragon." Arya called after several long minutes, accompanied by the cry of a baby. Horst, who had awoken mere minutes before and was gulping form a water bottle, jerked and tried to get to his feet. Albriech and Baldor, who had been standing near their father, steadied him and looked to the tent. Eragon walked in to see Elain panting and holding on to Arya's hand with a pale hand. In the other hand Arya held a bundle of cloths.

"Wipe her with these and wrap her in those." She said nodding her head to a pile of sheets. Eragon walked slowly up to her and took the cloths.

"Eragon?" Elain smiled when she saw him and released her hold on Arya. "Give. Give her to me." She breathed tiredly. Eragon held out the tiny bundle in his arms to Elain and watched as mother and daughter met each other for the first time. A tender look came across Elain's face and Eragon looked away, embarrassed to be witness to such emotion.

Arya reached out and stroked Elain's forehead. "May the stars watch over you both," She said quietly and made to leave.

"Thank you, Arya. Thank you. I will not forget." Elain called out to her. "Whatever we have its yours."

Arya looked at her and shook her head; walking over to the wooden table she poured some water out and washed her hands slowly beneath. "You don't owe me anything." She informed Elain slowly, before walking out.

Roran watched as Arya slowly walked out of the tent. Turning to Horst she said, "You have a beautiful healthy daughter and your wife is and will be fine, " tiredness creeping into her voice. "There is a bit of a mess though…. You might want to have that cleaned before you go inside. To save Elain embarrassment of course."

Gertrude got to her feet and quickly moved inside, ordering Eragon out. Sighing Eragon looked up at the sun and rolled his muscles, walking over to Roran. Groaning he sat beside his cousin and watched Arya as she picked up her travelling cloak, moved over to another box and sprawled herself on it, her face angled to the sun.

"Elain will be fine." He said. "Thanks to Arya." He added gazing at the Elf Princess who held his heart. Roran his arm wrapped around Katrina looked at Arya also.

"Should I say something?" Eragon turned to look at Roran and thought about this, and then he nodded slowly.

"I know she doesn't like to be thanked but she would also be offended if you didn't say anything the moment you found out."

Roran nodded and got to his feet, removing his arm from around Katrina's shoulders. "What should I say? And how should I say it?"

Eragon got to his feet also and entered Roran's mind. He gently showed Roran the elvin gesture of respect and then slowly schooled him in what to say. When he thought Roran was ready he exited his mind saying.

"No matter what, be respectful. I don't know how she will react."

Roran nodded and walked over to Arya who acknowledged his presence with a lazy flick of her hand. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life, Arya Drottningu." He spoke slowly in the native tongue of the elves, twisting his hand in the elvin gesture of respect.

Arya sat up and looked at him. "You do not need to thank me for saving your life, Roran." She said switching back into the language he could understand. "Though I admire your efforts, please, refrain from speaking in my peoples tongue when you do not actually know what you are saying." Arya raised an eyebrow to him. "I suspect your cousin was behind your misguided words?"

Roran went bright red. "Eragon! What did I say?" he bellowed to his cousin. Eragon fell to the ground laughing and clutching his stomach.

"The oldest trick in the book Roran! And you fell for it" he gasped between bursts of laughter.

Arya smiled and shook her head when Roran asked her what he had said. "There is no need to thank me." She said as she got to her feet and pulled on her travelling cloak. Looking at the position of the sun she muttered. "I have to go." Returning her emerald eyes to Roran she said. "Consider our family's even" she bowed, and pulling the hood over her face. "Until next time."

Arya looked to Eragon. "Blödhgarm will be the ambassador in my place while I am gone." She told him in the Ancient Language. "May the stars watch over you, Eragon Shadeslayer. "She turned and ran away with lithe graceful steps leaving Eragon, Roran and the villagers staring after her.

Authors Note:A great big THANK YOU to Sunda for Beta-ing!

**As always, review! I have had 317 visitors and only have 20 reviews! Come on people! **

**I have six chapters up=20 reviews + 7****th**** chapter I expect at least two more!**

Keep reading!

**Best Regards, Con Dar Lioness**


End file.
